Quemándonos
by Adagio45
Summary: La lista de sus errores era larga y la angustia lo acompañaba. Se quemaban, esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía todo, se estaban quemando entre la vergüenza y el placer. Quizás estaba condenado a ser así, a equivocarse terriblemente y luego sólo llorar por lo perdido. Somos horribles. Toko (Toph y Zuko).
1. Chapter 1

**Mi intención era escribir un oneshot conciso y directo, con mucha angustia, pero se me fue un poco de las manos y terminé escribiendo 27 páginas de Word. De todas formas espero sea del agrado de alguien.**

 **Hice un par de alusiones a los cómics La Búsqueda y La Brecha, pero como aún no leo el último, Smoke and Shadows, lo ignoré completamente, así que no inciden esos eventos en la historia.**

 **Avatar, el último maestro aire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia sí.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

La lista de sus errores era ciertamente muy larga. A través de los años y durante mucho tiempo pareció ir de error en error, equivocándose y nunca aprendiendo. El primero de todos había sido no distinguir la maldad de su padre desde el inicio, el más reciente estaba apenas comenzando. No podía dejar de recriminarse por lo que hacía, estaba volviendo a ensuciarse las manos y no podía detenerse porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, de este error no se arrepentía y volvía a cometerlo cada noche con una necesidad más imperiosa quemándole por dentro. ¿En qué momento había perdido de vista el camino correcto y se había vuelto tan débil? Intentó recordar la última vez que cometió un error tan grande, quizás ese fuera el de Yu Dao, aunque si bien sus razones eran correctas, sus acciones distaron mucho de serlo, casi había comenzado una guerra de dimensiones descomunales sólo por no poder pensar más claramente y darse cuenta que hablar era la solución para todo. Pero ahora no podía hablar con nadie al respecto, llevaba el secreto de su error como una cicatriz interior, desgarrándolo y pidiéndole más. Porque quería más. Era tan malo siendo bueno.

Tres años pasaron desde el fin de la guerra, los planes de Ciudad República tomaban formas cada vez más concretas, sus amigos tenían vidas prósperas aportando grandes cosas al nuevo mundo que estaban creando, su tío era feliz en Ba Sing Se y él aún no se acostumbraba a las tensiones de su nuevo cargo. Ser el Señor del Fuego lo llenaba tanto de gratificaciones como de frustraciones y estrés. Y había encontrado una forma de manejarlo.

Solía sentirse solo en ese gran palacio así que cada cierta cantidad de meses enviaba halcones a sus amigos para que lo visitaran y ellos aceptaban gustosos, no podían estar separados demasiado tiempo, se extrañaban mucho. Aunque había encontrado a su madre y ahora tenía una hermana pequeña, no habían querido retornar a la capital de la Nación del Fuego, el palacio deprimía a Ursa. Zuko había vuelto a hablar con Mai hace unos meses y pensaba que en poco tiempo podrían retomar su relación de buena forma, pasaban tiempo juntos y ella iba a visitarlo a menudo, eso lo hacía sentirse aún más culpable ¿Habría un límite, dejaría de sentirse mal en algún momento o después de cierto punto su cuerpo no resistiría la culpa y estallaría? Lamentablemente estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, a llevarlo todo hasta el límite sólo porque no iba a renunciar a algo que lo hacía sentir tan vivo.

Todo comenzó con una de esas cartas que tanto le gustaba enviar, en ellas invitaba al viejo equipo avatar a reunirse en su gran y formidable palacio. Habían estado mucho tiempo separados, debieron declinar un par de ofertas de visita porque estaban todos muy ocupados en sus asuntos, lo que realmente frustró al Señor del Fuego y lo sumió en una irritación progresiva, pero en cuanto pudieron aceptaron la invitación y se fueron rumbo a la Nación del Fuego cuando el invierno de ese año estaba comenzando y prometía ser crudo. Zuko los recibió en su imponente palacio junto a Suki y Ty Lee, que aún trabajaban como sus guardaespaldas, ellos llegaron todos juntos sobre Appa, el que lamió al Señor del Fuego alegremente en cuanto lo vio y Momo se acurrucó en su hombro. Aang saltó hacia su amigo abrazándole con fuerza, Sokka y Katara lo imitaron. Mientras todos se saludaban se escucharon quejas y maldiciones provenientes del bisonte. Se voltearon y pudieron ver cómo una pálida Toph se abría paso a patadas entre los bolsos y cosas atadas a la montura. Se veía realmente afectada.

-Estúpido bisonte, maldita sea ¿Por qué teníamos que volar? ¡Podía venir perfectamente por mí misma! –Le lanzó una patada a un saco de dormir y lo arrojó lejos, luego bajó del animal y se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando no vomitar, afirmándose de Appa.

-¡Mi saco! –Gritó Sokka corriendo a buscarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó Suki mirando a Toph con preocupación.

-Bueno, no se subía en Appa hace un año, creo que está mareada –Le contestó Aang con cara de duda.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Zuko acercándose a ella.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No ves mi maldita cara de felicidad? –Le dijo Toph con una profunda expresión de molestia que hizo sonreír al Señor del Fuego –Dios, ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? –Siguió quejándose mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo e intentaba recuperarse de las náuseas.

-Toma –El Señor del Fuego se quitó la capa y la pasó sobre los hombros de la maestra tierra.

Ella no se esperaba ese gesto y su expresión molesta de borró. Se envolvió con la cálida capa y escondió el rostro detrás de su flequillo.

-Gracias –Murmuró sin muchas ganas. Esa fue la primera vez que una peligrosa idea se pasó fugazmente por su mente, una idea que luego se volvería un reto que, si llegaba a aceptar, los metería en terribles problemas.

Zuko sonrió observándola después de mucho tiempo, estaba muy cambiada, quedaba poco de la pequeña niña que había conocido, era ahora una joven más alta y bonita, pero conservaba aquellas cosas típicas de ella, como su peinado, su carácter tan especial y su fuerza. No supo por qué tuvo ganas de abrazarla y protegerla del frío, pero lo descartó rápidamente teniendo una idea más sensata.

-Entremos para tomar una taza caliente de té –propuso.

A todos les encantó la idea y lo siguieron por el palacio hasta una cómoda sala donde los sirvientes ya estaban sirviendo el té. Hablaron animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, era siempre maravilloso volver a verse, recordaban buenos tiempos y se reían juntos, como si volvieran a estar en medio del bosque rodeando una precaria fogata mientras se ocultaban de la Nación del Fuego para salvar sus vidas. A Zuko se le hacía extrañamente interesante todo lo que decía la maestra tierra, la escuchaba con atención y sonreía cuando ella lo hacía, le gustaba verla cubriéndose con su roja capa. Estaba tan contento hablando con sus amigos y mirando a Toph, que olvidó el estrés que sentía desde esa mañana por los problemas que habían surgido en la ciudad a manos de unos revoltosos que aún pensaban que Ozai había sido un mejor soberano y querían derrocarlo.

El equipo avatar decidió quedarse en la Nación del Fuego un buen tiempo, querían relajarse y estar entre amigos era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Zuko no podía estar con ellos todo el tiempo que quería, pasaba corriendo de reunión en reunión, Ciudad República la estaba dando algunos dolores de cabeza, además las revueltas de esos estúpidos rebeldes lo volvían loco, pero no podía atacarlos, no sería bueno mostrarse como su padre, él no era un tirano ni quería que su pueblo lo viera así. Cada noche llegaba exhausto a su habitación, tenso y sin saber qué hacer para deshacerse de esa molestia que lo tenía cansado. Mai iba a verlo de vez en cuando, pero ella no lograba calmarlo completamente, sólo lo abrazaba como si eso fuera a disipar el peso que cargaba, ni sus ideas de comer frutas exóticas o de pasear por los jardines alcanzaban a relajarlo o distraerlo lo suficiente. No, no era suficiente.

Una tarde el Señor del Fuego pasó por un jardín real con la idea de acortar camino hacia una reunión a la que iba con algo de retraso y se encontró con las flores aplastadas, la tierra removida y las esculturas regadas por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! –Gritó enojado por el estado de su precioso jardín.

-Ah, Chispita, lo siento –Toph apareció ante él con un ligero traje verde de entrenamiento –creo que desordené algunas cosas.

-¿Desordenaste algunas cosas? ¡Arruinaste el jardín entero! –Le dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Cálmate, sólo es un poco de tierra –ella le bajó el perfil mientras limpiaba su oído con el dedo meñique.

-¡Destruiste esculturas de más de cien años!

-Aquí todo tiene más de cien años –Dijo ella intentando rodar los ojos –Además no es mi culpa si no hay buenos lugares para entrenar en este estúpido palacio.

Zuko apretó los dientes, aguantó las ganas de lanzársele encima y estrangularla con sus manos. No tenía humor para esas cosas, se sentía irritado y no necesitaba que le dieran razones para matar a alguien. Recordó la reunión a la que iba y pensó en algo rápidamente.

-En el patio trasero en una hora –Le dijo golpeándole el hombro con un dedo amenazador, no podía cobrárselo en ese momento pero lo haría más tarde, después de esa condenada reunión a la que tenía que asistir.

Toph sintió sus pasos alejarse y se llevó una mano al hombro que le había golpeado Zuko, le dolió. Frunció el ceño y se fue por otro camino pisando la tierra pesadamente.

La reunión fue un maldito fastidio, sus consejeros estaban molestos con él por haberse retrasado, luego buscaron soluciones para abordar la situación de los rebeldes, las opiniones estaban divididas y el parloteo era incesante, algunos querían acción, otros comprensión. No pudieron decidirse por qué camino tomar, se desacreditaban entre ellos y Zuko no tenía tiempo para palabras inútiles.

Se fue con la sangre a punto de hervirle, caminó por los pasillos con los puños apretados y se dirigió al patio trasero del palacio. El viento corría frío y con fuerza, pero no lo notó, estaba controlándose para impedir una combustión espontánea. Esperó y esperó, su rabia aumentaba y comenzaba a enfocar todo su malestar en Toph ¿Por qué diablos se tardaba tanto esa maldita maestra tierra? Primero llegaba a su nación quejándose, le arruinaba el jardín y ahora lo dejaba plantado ¡Él era el Señor del Fuego! No puedes plantar al Señor del Fuego, menos en su palacio, debería ser un crimen ¿y si lo convertía en un crimen? Estaba pensando en un par de leyes que le gustaría instaurar cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él, alguien se acercaba corriendo. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido, su cuerpo desprendía olas de calor involuntarias que en cualquier momento se convertirían en brillantes llamas. Toph corría por el pasillo hacia el patio, al llegar frente a él se detuvo y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, doblándose para recuperar el aire.

-¡Este lugar es enorme! –Le dijo entre jadeos -¡El piso es de madera!

-¿Dónde estabas, destruyendo otro jardín? –Le soltó Zuko parado completamente derecho, en posición autoritaria, emanando aires de realeza por todos sus poros, hecho que no pasó inadvertido para Toph.

-¡Estaba buscando este lugar! ¿A quién se le ocurre cubrir la tierra con madera? Es estúpido, no veo nada.

-¡Estoy harto de tus reclamos! –Explotó Zuko poniéndose en guardia -¿Querías un lugar para entrenar? ¡Aquí lo tienes!

De sus puños se desprendieron lenguas de fuego para demostrar que hablaba en serio. Toph se quedó quieta decidiendo qué hacer ¿Estaría bien luchar contra Zuko en su propia mansión? Pensándolo bien hace bastante tiempo no tenía un encuentro interesante, sus alumnos, aunque prometedores, no podrían darle una pelea como la que sabía que el Señor del Fuego le daría. Dejó que las vibraciones de Zuko llegaran abiertamente hasta ella, estaba muy molesto por algo, irritado ¿Estaba así por el jardín? Sólo era un estúpido pedazo de tierra, de todas formas ya lo había arreglado antes de llegar hasta ahí para que el llorón de Zuko dejara de gritarle por sus ridículas estatuas. El viento cambió de dirección y le llevó el intenso calor que desprendía el maestro fuego. Sonrió malvadamente y se alejó de él unos pasos para ponerse en guardia.

-Bien, aquí estoy, princesita –Le dijo retadoramente.

-¡Soy el Señor del Fuego, deja de llamarme así, maldición! –Se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella y comenzaron a luchar.

Zuko descargaba en cada llamarada todo el malestar de los últimos meses, escupía fuego como limpiándose a sí mismo de todo lo malo que llevaba dentro. Toph luchó con una sonrisa en el rostro que no pudo borrar durante toda la pelea, le encantaba frenar los ataques de Zuko y golpear sus puntos débiles. Sabía que no era una pelea seria, él no estaba cubriéndose a conciencia, sólo quería distenderse y ella lo notaba perfectamente, aún así era emocionante, el calor de las llamas la reconfortaba en medio de todo ese aire congelado. Lucharon hasta que el sol ya no era visible en el cielo, la noche cayó sobre ellos con fríos soplidos de aire, giraron haciendo acopio de sus últimas energías y se detuvieron en el momento en que sus puños estaban a escasos centímetros del rostro de su oponente. Se quedaron ahí, inmóviles mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban buscando aire desesperadamente. Zuko miró fijamente los muertos ojos de la maestra tierra y se sintió más ligero, había logrado deshacerse de la angustia, Toph le había ayudado a liberarse de ella. Miró su sonrisa torcida y se desconcertó.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Le preguntó bajando su brazo aún recuperando el aliento.

-De ti –Le dijo sin más, perdiendo su postura de ataque para estirar sus brazos sobre la cabeza –Sigues siendo muy cambiante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Zuko estaba interesado en la respuesta pero no lo demostró, habló como si le molestara que opinara sobre él.

-Ya sabes, estabas muy enojado antes de pelear, pero ya no, siempre has sido así –Se alzó de hombros y señaló sus pies –Cuando te nos uniste antes del cometa me costó acostumbrarme a tus cambios. Iroh me dijo algo sobre luchas internas, pero yo qué sé, no entiendo esas cosas.

-¿Le preguntaste a mi tío sobre mis vibraciones? –Zuko alzó su ceja sin poder ocultar su curiosidad esta vez.

-Quizás –Toph sonrió maliciosamente, se arregló la diadema que sujetaba su peinado y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia Zuko, cuando estuvo a su alcance lo empujó decididamente hacia un lado para pasar y dirigirse al palacio.

Él observó cómo se iba mientras las dudas brotaban en su mente, sabía que su tío y Toph se llevaban especialmente bien, pero nunca pensó que hablaran sobre él ¿Y qué había de malo con sus vibraciones? Levantó un pie y lo observó como queriendo decir "¿Qué pasa contigo, pie?" luego se avergonzó de hacer algo tan ridículo y se fue a su habitación.

Los días siguientes Zuko le propuso a Toph entrenar todas las tardes, se preguntaba si ella sabía lo bien que le hacía tener una salida, un lugar al que escapar y liberar las tensiones después de un largo día de trabajo. Al principio Mai iba a verlos entrenar, pero luego decidió que era muy aburrido esperar sentada a que terminaran de atacarse, así que se iba a casa más temprano, lo que al maestro fuego le pareció bien. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el momento de luchar con Toph fuera el más esperado por Zuko, soportaba sus tareas y obligaciones con valentía sólo porque sabía que luego podría ir con ella.

Un día, mientras entrenaban, comenzó a llover con fuerza sobre la Nación del Fuego, las vibraciones de las gotas al estrellarse contra la tierra le dificultaban la vista a Toph, por lo que en un descuido Zuko logró arrojarla al suelo, con lo que terminó completamente empapada.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Estoy congelada! –Le dijo ella aceptando su ayuda.

Zuko supo que ya no podrían seguir practicando y dio por terminada la jornada. La invitó a protegerse de la lluvia bajo uno de los pasillos techados y ella se sentó abrazando sus rodillas.

-No sé si a ti te molesta la lluvia –Le dijo Toph desde el suelo –Pero a mí me pone las cosas difíciles.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho –Zuko se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a calentar su cuerpo para que la humedad de su ropa se evaporara.

-No es que no me guste –Toph sintió el calor que desprendía Zuko y se acercó a él para tomar su brazo y alejar así un poco el frío. Él se sorprendió –Me confunde que tantas cosas choquen con la tierra a la vez.

El Señor del Fuego no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que ella había hecho algo similar, cuando en la isla Ember se aferró a su brazo exigiendo un viaje con él y e sonrojó igual que en aquella ocasión. Miró la lluvia intentando calmarse, Toph sostenía su brazo estrechamente contra su cuerpo y, en un movimiento que pareció involuntario, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zuko. El pulso del maestro fuego se disparó ¿Qué hacía tan cerca de él? Pensó que no era correcto, si Mai lo viera con ella así se enfadaría mucho, aún sabiendo que ellos sólo eran buenos amigos. Pero Mai no estaba por ahí.

Toph sonrió para sí misma, sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocasionando en el Señor del Fuego y le gustaba jugar con eso. Lo sospechaba, Zuko la miraba mientras comían todos juntos en el palacio, Katara se lo había dicho y también había estado sintiendo vibraciones extrañas provenientes de él esos últimos días cuando se quedaban solos. Lo había decidido, quería averiguar si sus pensamientos eran correctos y deseaba que así fuera. Procuró borrar su sonrisa y poner cara de inocencia, entonces se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Chispita? –Le preguntó intentando parecer despreocupada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –El Señor del Fuego no se esperaba que ella girara su rostro y quedara tan cerca de él, miró esos opacos ojos que se dirigían hacia los suyos y se sintió nervioso.

-Tu pulso cambió –Toph estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse.

Zuko se sintió acorralado, quiso escapar de ahí pero ella sostenía su brazo con fuerza, no iba a dejarlo ir.

-Debe ser el frío ¿Por qué no entramos al palacio?

La maestra tierra no pudo seguir reprimiendo su sonrisa y mostró sus dientes peligrosamente.

-No, estás nervioso –Le dijo ella -No te gusta que esté tan cerca ¿verdad?

Zuko tragó saliva. Eso era lo que debió haber pensado en cuanto ella tomó su brazo, pero no lo había hecho, no le molestaba. Algunas gotas de lluvia aún adornaban el oscuro cabello de Toph y rodaban por su pálido rostro helado ¿Por qué no le molestaba aunque lo ponía nervioso? Ella comenzó a acercarse y él sólo la observó sin moverse. Sabía lo que iba a hacer ¿La detendría? ¿Para qué? Sintió el pulgar de su amiga buscar su boca por su rostro y luego los fríos labios de Toph tocar los suyos para presionarlos. Un calor reconfortante creció en su estómago y cerró los ojos. Ella se separó luego de unos segundos, esperando la respuesta. Zuko abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Toph puestos fijamente sobre él, como si de verdad pudiera verlo, como si supiera algo que él no. Con su mano libre tomó el rostro de la maestra tierra y la acercó para poder besarla otra vez. Atrapó sus labios sin cerrar los ojos, la miró fijamente, pues ella tampoco los cerraba, como si fuera un desafío. Sintió cómo ella entreabrió su boca, invitándolo a profundizar ese beso de prueba que no debería estar sucediendo. Él lo hizo, su lengua encontró la de Toph y ella por fin cerró los ojos, entonces se concentró en besarla profundamente, disfrutando la frialdad de sus labios, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su rostro, explorando el interior de su boca. Toph respondía con habilidad, aferrándose a la ropa de Zuko para acercarlo a ella. Para el Señor del Fuego no pasó desapercibida la pericia que parecía tener su amiga, se preguntó si había besado a alguien antes que a él porque parecía saber bien lo que hacía, le robaba el aire, lo besaba con pasión y él respondía con gusto y profundidad. Se separaron con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza. Toph sonrió burlonamente, le satisfacía comprobar sus suposiciones.

-¿Lo habías hecho antes? –Le preguntó el Señor del Fuego, curioso.

-Puede ser –Respondió ella poniéndose de pie sin dejar de sonreír y comenzando a caminar –Vamos adentro, aún estoy empapada.

Zuko la observó un momento antes de seguirla. No lo sabía, pero estaba cayendo en el juego de Toph y pronto no podría escapar de él.

Por supuesto lo que pasó ese tarde quedó en completo secreto entre ellos dos. A Zuko lo devoraba la curiosidad por saber a quién había besado Toph anteriormente, de alguna forma le molestaba no haber sido el primero ¿Y por qué querría serlo? No debían molestarle esas cosas, él estaba arreglando su relación con Mai, le había costado bastante llegar hasta ese punto e intentar ganarse su confianza otra vez ¿Qué había pensado al momento de besar a Toph? Si Mai llegara a saberlo lo mandaría al diablo y él no quería eso ¿Verdad? En un intento por parecer decidido y consecuente canceló sus entrenamientos con Toph, ella aceptó sin inmutarse, dejando a un gruñón Señor del Fuego, pues él esperaba alguna resistencia, o que se enojara al menos, pero nada.

Como ya no tenía con qué descargarse, su mal humor regresó y sus amigos lo notaron rápidamente, pasaba todo el día molesto y se irritaba fácilmente con cualquier comentario, sus reuniones no iban a ningún lado, los protocolos lo sacaban de quicio y para colmo le habían llegado noticias de los rebeldes, al parecer estaban reuniéndose para encontrar una forma de acabar con él. Guerreras Kyoshi y soldados de la nación custodiaban el palacio, el equipo avatar rondaba las calles de la ciudad para cuidar que todo estuviera en orden, pero nada hacía que Zuko se sintiera realmente bien. Y ciertamente pronto estaría peor.

Los rumores tomaron forma y atacaron al Señor del Fuego, lograron infiltrarse en el resguardado palacio y acorralaron a Zuko en el salón real. En primer lugar tuvo que defenderse solo, pero la ayuda llegó pronto con Suki y las demás guerreras Kyoshi, los amigos del avatar llegaron más tarde, pues se encontraban ocupados en otras cosas mientras se desarrollaba la acción. Zuko no fue realmente dañado, los rebeldes fueron reducidos y apresados, el peligro parecía haber desaparecido, pero el Señor del Fuego no recuperó la calma. El resto del día se la pasó encerrado en su habitación, se sentía inseguro, desprotegido, débil. Golpeó y arrojó sus muebles y adornos por todos lados, ahogaba sus gritos de impotencia para no ser oído, sentía vergüenza y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hasta ganas de llorar mientras la rabia se le atoraba en la garganta. No pudo dormir, ni siquiera podía estar quieto, miraba por la ventana el brillante resplandor de la luna y dejaba que el viento helado se colara en la habitación, como si el frío pudiera llevarse su mal humor, su irritación, sus desatinos. Durante esas horas muchas ideas se cruzaron por la mente de Zuko, pensaba que quizás renunciar era una buena idea, ya no se sentía capaz de continuar con todo eso, quizás simplemente no estaba hecho para ser un líder. Había crecido y madurado mucho pero aún se sentía como un niño jugando a ser adulto. Quiso correr, quiso escapar, evadir todas sus responsabilidades y no volver a tener el destino de su nación en sus incapaces manos. Recordó alguien que lo había hecho, alguien que se había atrevido a dejar todas esas cosas atrás sin remordimientos, quizás podía encontrar respuestas o valor ahí. Se precipitó fuera de su habitación y caminó, casi sin pensar qué hacía, por los pasillos. Encontró la habitación que buscaba, derritió el seguro y entró sin preguntar. Ahí estaba Toph, despertándose por el sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿Quién mierda está ahí? –Preguntó ella intentando parecer despierta.

Zuko había llegado hasta ese lugar con la intención de preguntarle cómo había decidido huir de su casa, cómo pudo desprenderse de ese sentimiento horrible de traicionar descaradamente a alguien, pero ahora ya no quería hacerlo. La figura fuerte y delicada de Toph recortada contra la luz de la noche le recordaba lo pequeño que se sentía, la angustia que cargaba, las dudas constantes sobre su capacidad para gobernar.

-Estoy cansado –Susurró derrotado.

-¿Zuko? –Toph no entendía por qué la voz de Zuko le hablaba dentro de su habitación ¿Qué hora era, había amanecido?

El maestro fuego caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el suelo, apoyó sus brazos sobre el colchón y escondió su rostro. Él nunca podría ser como ella, no podía irse, no podía abandonar a su nación, las cosas no eran tan simples. ¿Cómo seguiría, entonces? No tenía ganas de levantarse, no quería ir a enfrentarse a sus consejeros ni a los ciudadanos, no podría pararse en frente de esos locos que lo habían atacado, no quería buscar una condena justa, quería freírlos él mismo, pero no podía, no podía. Sintió un movimiento y alzó la vista, Toph estiraba sus manos en su dirección, buscándolo. Le pareció un gesto de una gracia muy inocente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó las manos de la maestra tierra con las suyas y las guió hasta su rostro, sintiéndose encontrado en medio de toda esa oscuridad, el tacto de Toph le infundía seguridad. Ella acarició su suave piel y el rugoso contraste de la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Los pensamientos que la mente de Toph cruzaban se alejaban mucho de la inocencia. Zuko no sabía por qué había llegado hasta ahí, pero ella sí, podía entenderlo, había estado esperando que esas vibraciones que sentía lo llevaran hasta ella. Pasó un dedo por los labios de Zuko, trayendo el recuerdo del beso que habían compartido ese lluvioso día. Se acercó hasta él y reemplazó su dedo por sus labios. El Señor del Fuego se dejó besar, envolviéndose por la resolución que emanaba la maestra tierra. Quizás no era necesario ser como Toph para soportar todo lo que estaba pasando. Quizás sólo tenía que tomar de ella toda su fuerza, robarle la fortaleza que solía destilar y llenarse de ella por completo. No dejó de besarla mientras se ponía de pie y la empujaba contra la cama, dejándola bajo su cuerpo. Estaba decidido, tomaría de ella todo lo que quisiera y entonces podría continuar. Zuko pensaba que las decisiones eran tomadas por él, pero si lo que estaba pasando tenía lugar era solamente porque Toph había jugado bien sus cartas, cada prenda de ropa que se desprendía tenía la orden directa de Toph para desaparecer de su camino, iba a capturar el dañado corazón del Señor del Fuego, lo haría suyo por completo, aun si él no quería. Zuko dejó que las determinadas manos de la maestra ciega lo recorrieran por completo. El cuerpo delgado de Toph le pareció anguloso y lleno de peligros, como una roca afilada contra la que podría cortarse si no tenía suficiente cuidado. En un principio ella aceptó su suavidad y se dejó acariciar lentamente por las cálidas manos de Zuko que exploraban su cuerpo sin restricciones, dejó que su lengua cansada de hablar saboreara su piel mientras ella disfrutaba la increíble sensación, pero pronto no quiso tener más cuidado, le exigió más esfuerzo, lo que fue una agradable sorpresa para él, la situación se le antojaba como un juego peligroso donde podría perder muchas cosas. Y en realidad lo hacía, su integridad se desangraba sobre su cuerpo, al entrar en ella rompía las promesas que había jurado cumplir, al ser envuelto por sus piernas renunciaba a su honor intachable, al embestirla y disfrutar inmensamente con cada roce y fricción traicionaba su moral y sus valores. Pero no le importaba, lo perdería todo por conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba, sería un traidor, un maldito bastardo insensible y superficial, un mentiroso, pero podría seguir gobernando su nación y eso era lo único que importaba. Y fue así casi cada noche desde ese día, Zuko esperaba que la oscuridad lo cubriera para ir en busca de la desvergonzaba lengua de Toph que lamía su cuerpo con impaciencia. Necesitaba que sus uñas se le clavaran en la piel por el incontenible placer que los envolvía y los quemaba. Esa era la palabra que mejor definía todo, se estaban quemando entre la vergüenza y el placer. En los fuertes brazos de esa sarcástica mujer el Señor del Fuego encontraba consuelo suficiente para todo su dolor, cada día a cada hora sólo deseaba volver con ella, hacerla suya y despojarla de todo, de su decencia y su resistencia, de la cuidada distancia que ella conservaba mientras estaban frente los demás. Estaba mal, estaba jodidamente mal, lo sabía, lo tenía tan claro que le dolía, pero no le importaba, nada importaba más que continuar, seguir vendiendo su alma para así poder gobernar con resolución, porque Toph no sólo le daba una salida feroz y definitiva a toda su rabia contenida, también le enseñaba a ser más duro y más confiado, le aconsejaba con su inmenso orgullo y suficiencia, Zuko se dio cuenta de lo similar que era a él y puso en práctica todo lo que aprendía y robaba de ella, comenzó a creerse capaz de llevar una nación entera sobre sus hombros, a confiar en sus decisiones y guardar todas sus frustraciones para luego liberarlas con ella.

No dejó de lado a Mai, seguía visitándolo y él aceptaba su compañía, porque en el fondo él no quería a Toph y ella no lo quería a él, no más que como una pertenencia, como un trofeo que volvía ganarse cada noche. Él lo sabía porque cada vez que abría la puerta y se colaba en su habitación, ella sonreía sádicamente como diciendo "sabía que hoy también vendrías", ella tenía muy claro que no podía dejar de ir. Además lo que hacían estaba mal, era un error, una medida desesperada para contenerse a sí mismo, nada más. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo Toph le permitía continuar con eso, él la conocía hace tiempo y nunca habría imaginado que fuera capaz de algo tan deshonesto y erróneo, lo estaba acompañando hasta el infierno y para ella no tenía ningún beneficio, él al menos fingía que era amado con locura, se mentía a sí mismo diciéndose que Toph lo comprendía como nadie y se fundía en sus brazos creyéndose seguro, protegido, entregándole toda su debilidad, sus miedos e inseguridades para renovar sus fuerzas, cargarse de energías y volver a la carga el día siguiente, desquitado, listo, decidido, aún si la vergüenza se lo comía y la culpa lo aplastaba contra el suelo cada vez que veía el rostro de Mai, cada vez que Aang le decía que hacía un buen trabajo, cada vez que un consejero le preguntaba si estaba seguro de los caminos que tomaba. A pesar de todo era ella quien se quedaba con la peor parte, durante la noche tenía toda su atención, ella era lo único que él conocía, pero al llegar el día era ignorada, la dejaba sola en esa amplia cama y se iba a cumplir con sus obligaciones. No sabía qué hacía Toph después, si desayunaba o no, en qué ocupaba su día. A veces se la encontraba por los pasillos y apenas lo saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza. Era su culpa, él le había pedido que nadie sospechara absolutamente nada, que sólo ellos supieran lo bajo que habían caído y ella lo cumplía quizás demasiado bien. ¿A qué la estaba condenando? La arrastraba con él y no podía detenerse. Sin embargo, en ocasiones le parecía que ella disfrutaba todo eso, el descaro y la mentira con que actuaban aparentemente no hacían más que deleitarla. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo a Zuko le gustaba pensar eso, que cada mordida que Toph le daba era provocada por el morbo de lo incorrecto, lo que sabían que estaba mal, lo sacrílego. Los gemidos de la maestra tierra le erizaban la piel, y por eso sabía que no podría detenerse, porque esos sonidos que se desprendían de su garganta eran por él y nadie más, porque ese cuerpo que se aferraba con fuerza a él era suyo, completamente suyo. Le encantaba la forma en que el largo y oscuro cabello de Toph profanaba la pulcritud de las sábanas doradas, la desesperada manera de abrazarlo, cómo curvaba su espalda y el leve temblor de sus labios, la fuerza de sus manos y sus bruscos movimientos, porque si algo sabía de Toph era que tenía muy claro lo que quería y nunca se había detenido al momento de exigirlo. De alguna manera, y sin saber cómo, cada noche se libraba una lucha que ella siempre ganaba, pero la victoria la dejaba vacía. Ese era el precio.

Las semanas pasaron lentas, el crudo invierno se encontraba en su apogeo y ante los ojos de sus consejeros el Señor del Fuego parecía tomar por fin en serio su importante papel. El equipo Avatar pensó que era hora de partir, habían estado ya dos meses visitando a su amigo y sus obligaciones los llamaban. Para Zuko no fue una noticia grata, pero no le quedó más que aceptar. Cuando le preguntaron a Toph si quería que la llevaran a su academia se enteraron que estaba en remodelación, había hecho un trato con Satoru, el ingeniero que habían conocido en la refinería, para poder ampliar su academia, que ahora tenía más demanda de la que podía soportar, a cambio de enviar de vez en cuando a algunos de sus alumnos para ayudar en la refinería que manejaba junto al padre de Toph. El relato les hizo sentido a todos, no lo habían pensado pero de otra manera ella jamás habría podido estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus discípulos. Se despidieron con un gran abrazo y Sokka, Aang y Katara se subieron en el bisonte volador y dejaron la Nación del Fuego por otro largo período de tiempo. Una vez solos, Zuko le agradeció a Toph.

-¿Gracias por qué? –Preguntó ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Por quedarte.

Toph alzó las cejas, sabía que Zuko pensaría que había mentido por él, que creyera eso no era conveniente.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo volver hasta que terminen con la academia.

-¿Entonces es verdad? –Zuko se sorprendió, pensaba que ella había inventado todo eso para quedarse con él, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué querría quedarse? Sólo la estaba utilizando y ella lo sabía, no importaba lo interesante y gratificantes que resultaran sus noches juntos, ella no se quedaría por eso, no se quedaría por él.

-Sí, lo siento, pero me quedaré un poco más. No te molesta ¿Verdad, Chispita? –Dejó escapar una enigmática sonrisa y desapareció de ahí.

Zuko no sabía qué pensar ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Había mentido o no? Pensar que se quedaba porque no podía volver no le agradaba, una parte de él, muy egoísta, se había atrevido a creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado ella lo quería, y quizás él había hecho lo mismo, pero ¿Era eso cierto u otra de sus mentiras para sentirse menos culpable? Mai lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un tierno llamado y él entró al palacio de su mano, intentando calmarse y tragarse todas sus dudas.

Al no estar sus amigos para distraerlo, el remordimiento atacó a Zuko con insistencia, Mai se le acercaba más, se mostraba incluso cariñosa, era bastante obvio que ya confiaba en él otra vez y quería volver a ser su novia. Zuko se preguntaba si podría engañarla hasta ese punto ¿Sería capaz de volver con Mai mientras en las noches corría a los brazos de Toph? Posiblemente la mejor opción sería terminar de una vez con esa insana relación, decirle a la maestra tierra que habían llegado demasiado lejos, que él quería enmendarse y retomar el camino honesto y correcto que siempre debió seguir. Pero no podía. Se imaginaba diciéndoselo mientras ella ponía su expresión de "haz lo que quieras, no me importa" y no lo soportaba ¿Sería como lo imaginaba o le diría que ella en realidad lo quería y no podía terminar con eso? No, era ridículo, pensarlo era tonto, Toph no era así y había estado disfrutando con la situación sólo porque tenía unos gustos muy retorcidos, él no tenía nada que ver.

Esa noche dudó por primera vez frente a la habitación de Toph. No se atrevía a entrar y tampoco a irse. Se quedó ahí un largo rato, mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió por sí sola. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Toph enfundada en una sencilla y larga túnica blanca, lo que acostumbraba usar para dormir.

-No tienes que entrar si no quieres –Le dijo ella sin molestarse en orientar su rostro hacia él.

Zuko la observó pensando qué hacer. Quizás debía decirle en ese mismo instante que ya nunca volvería, que prefería ser honesto con Mai, que la elegía a ella. ¿Elegir? Él no tenía que elegir, Toph no era una opción, ellos no podían estar juntos, así de simple ¿Verdad? Pero ese largo cabello negro como la noche que caía sobre sus hombros, esa marcada clavícula, sus opacos ojos, todo lo invitaba a continuar equivocándose y a conducir sus pasos hacia la ya no tan pequeña figura de la maestra que había acumulado el poder suficiente para destruirlo completamente si lo quisiera. Quizás lo quería.

Toph estiró un brazo hasta Zuko y apoyó su mano sobre su corazón, ese corazón que se había jurado robar aún si lo destruía en el proceso. Lo sintió latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Zuko pensó que con un simple movimiento ella podría arrancárselo, sin embargo, no se movió, le daba igual, podía hacerlo, podía comérselo si quería, de cualquier forma ya había perdido muchas cosas entre las manos de esa mujer. La mano de Toph subió hasta encontrarse con el rostro del Señor del Fuego, al acercarse a él sintió su cálida respiración y sonrió. Sentía sus dudas, en realidad él no quería estar ahí.

-Buenas noches, Chispita –Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego giró sobre sí misma para entrar en la habitación.

Zuko se quedó perplejo ante las acciones de Toph ¿Iba a dejar que se fuera? ¿Había sentido algo en sus vibraciones y por eso lo dejaba en paz? ¿O quería castigarlo por pensar en decirle que todo eso se acababa? Era imposible que lo supiera, entonces… ¿Lo hacía por él? ¿Podía sentir sus dudas? Se apresuró a detener la puerta que quería cerrarse, entró en la habitación y los encerró dentro. Abrazó a Toph sin saber por qué y ella contra todo pronóstico lo abrazó también. Estaba confundido ¿Si volvía con Mai no podría volver nunca a la habitación de Toph? ¿Por qué no le gustaba pensar en eso? ¿Se había acostumbrado a ella? Sin darse cuenta ese lugar se había convertido en un refugio para él, ahí podía ser todo lo débil y defectuoso que era, no tenía que ser correcto ni noble, no debía ser un ejemplo para los ciudadanos ni tenía que preocuparse por los demás. Dentro de esas paredes él era libre. Se sentía libre con Toph. Pero el Señor del Fuego no podía ser una persona libre, estaba anclado a su cargo y nunca renunciaría a él. Toph le acarició la espalda, conteniéndolo como si fuera un niño perdido. Después de todo había hecho un buen trabajo, Zuko la había seguido. A Toph no se le escapaban las vibraciones de nadie y las de Mai le habían advertido sobre lo que vendría, suponía que Zuko pronto tendría que decidir. Lo que sucedía en ese momento no significaba que él no llegaría un día a decirle que ya no la necesitaba, pero era un buen comienzo. Zuko se separó un poco de ella y buscó sus labios para besarla. No había forma en que pudiera acabar con eso, la necesitaba más de lo que quería admitir. De nuevo se rindió ante ella y se dejó guiar hasta la satisfacción por esa peligrosa maestra.

-A ella le gustas –Toph no pudo evitar decírselo mientras soplaba un mechón de su largo cabello, estaba tendida en la cama boca abajo al lado del Señor del Fuego, aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

-Ya lo sé –Respondió él sin ganas de hablar sobre eso, si había alguien en el mundo que no podía recriminarle nada, esa persona era Toph.

-¿Van a volver? –Preguntó como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

Zuko la miró. No parecía estar celosa, ni siquiera interesada ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué podía hablar de eso sin molestarse, sin sentirse mal?

-¿Te preocupa que no vuelva a venir? –Quería dar vuelta las cosas, ser él quien hiciera las preguntas y manejara el asunto, que ella estuviera nerviosa por sus palabras y no al revés. Zuko le había mostrado y contado lo peor de él, pero ella nunca lo hacía, casi no hablaba de sí misma, no le contaba ni confiaba nada. Quería verla mal y triste, destruirla para luego ayudarla a armarse de nuevo, doblegar toda su fuerza y quebrar su voluntad impenetrable. Quería ver lo más profundo de esa terrible mujer que lo llevaba a cometer terribles errores, pero no sabía cómo.

Ella giró su rostro lentamente hacia él y apoyó una mano en su mejilla para sostener su cabeza. Él era muy tonto, aún no lo notaba, no se daba cuenta de sus propias intenciones. Iroh tenía razón, las luchas internas de Zuko eran constantes y ni si quiera se daba por enterado ¿Cómo podía hacer para que él sintiera sus propias vibraciones y lo tuviera todo más claro? Suspiró, ella no podía meterse en sus decisiones, si estaba empeñado en salir con Mai ¿quién era ella para detenerlo? Aún si sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

-Como si pudieras no venir.

-No podría hacerlo si estoy con Mai, eso sería… incorrecto –Zuko se tumbó para quedar más cerca de Toph y se cubrió con las suaves mantas girando hacia ella.

-Tú no vienes aquí porque sea lo correcto. Es simplemente lo que te funciona.

-¿Te funciona a ti? Quiero decir, no obtienes nada de esto –Zuko miró a Toph con pesar, quizás era el momento de acabar con todo.

-¿Y? A mí no me molesta –Ella hablaba desenfadada, casi con expresión aburrida, como si no entendiera lo mal que se sentía Zuko –Deberías dejar de llorar y hacer lo que quieres hacer, nada más.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer –Sentenció Zuko, el príncipe criado para gobernar una nación entera con honor y rectitud.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer, Señor de la nación del Fuego? –Toph sonrió desafiante.

Antes habría respondido rápidamente "No puedo engañar a Mai", pero últimamente había hecho cosas que pensaba nunca haría. Había logrado por fin someter a esos malditos consejeros que en un principio se creían mejor que él por ser mayores, consiguió desbaratar a los rebeldes que querían asesinarlo, estaba construyendo una ciudad en la que había impreso los ideales de un nuevo mundo, gobernaba su nación con sabiduría y templanza, por fin obtenía el respeto que merecía y todo por los consejos de esa desvergonzada maestra que ahora le sonreía esperando una respuesta. ¿Había algo que no pudiera hacer? Era joven y fuerte, lo rodeaban personas que lo querían y junto a las que había luchado por el equilibrio. Le había ganado a su padre, derrotó a su hermana, encontró a su madre y ahora restauraba el honor de su pueblo, aun si había sacrificado el suyo.

-Nada –Dijo por fin –No hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Pasaron los días y Mai por fin sacó el tema, iba a darle otra oportunidad, quería que fueran novios otra vez. Zuko aceptó, alguna parte de él la veía como su salvación, la única capaz de salvarlo de su terrible condena, ella podría alejarlo de Toph, tenía que alejarse de ella porque no podía continuar dependiendo así de una persona, ella era todo lo que quería al terminar la jornada, dormir abrazando su suave cuerpo luego de fundirse irremediablemente con ella, que marcara su piel con sus uñas y dientes, que lo destrozara por completo si era necesario. No podía seguir deseando las noches sólo porque podía escabullirse hasta sus brazos, no podía seguir confiando ciegamente en sus palabras y en sus consejos, aunque fueran efectivos, debía desprenderse de esa necesidad abrumadora que lo quemaba por dentro como lumbre.

Y así intentó hacerlo. Se hizo novio de Mai una vez más, la noche en que eso sucedió no fue a visitar a Toph y no pudo dormir pensando en qué estaría haciendo ¿Se habría dormido o aún lo esperaba? ¿Estaría enfadada o lo tomaría como un descanso? ¿Volvería a hablarle por la mañana o se molestaría al punto de irse del palacio? Él no quería que se fuera, pero debía ser fuerte, ahora estaba con Mai y no podía escabullirse en la cama de otra mujer. No era correcto. No podía.

 _¿Qué no puedes hacer, Señor de la Nación del Fuego?_

Sacudió la cabeza y escondió su rostro bajo la almohada. No dejaría que lo torturara aún sin estar frente a él.

Al día siguiente le hizo falta información para terminar de redactar un documento y se fue hasta la biblioteca real a buscar el pergamino que tenía lo que necesitaba. Lo que se encontró ahí lo sorprendió, Mai y Toph charlaban animadamente sentadas frente a una mesa, parecía que Mai escribía algo en un pergamino.

-Oh, hola Zuko –Le dijo su novia al verlo entrar, se acercó hasta él y lo besó. Él no hizo nada, miró a Toph de reojo, parecía inmutable.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó cuando Mai lo soltó.

-Escribimos una carta –Le contó su novia- Bueno, yo la escribo, Toph me dice qué escribir.

-¿Una carta para quién? –Quiso saber el Señor del Fuego, se acercó a la mesa para poder ver, pero Toph fue más rápida y dobló el pergamino para sacarlo de su vista.

-Para un amigo de Toph –Mai sonrió levemente mientras desviaba su mirada hasta ella –Parece que se llevan muy bien.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas qué desayuné también? –Le espetó Toph sonrojada apretando el pergamino contra su pecho –Soplona.

-Creí que Zuko ya lo sabía, son amigos ¿no? –Mai volvió a su expresión neutra sin rastros de arrepentirse por hablar de más.

-No, no tenía idea –Dijo el maestro fuego frunciendo el ceño.

-Y no tienes por qué tenerla. Ve a encargarte de tus aburridas cosas reales y déjanos en paz.

-¡Bien! –Caminó rápidamente hasta las repisas abarrotadas de libros y pergaminos, tomó lo que necesitaba y se fue sin dirigirles ni una mirada.

Ellas volvieron a la tarea de escribir.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? –Preguntó Mai entintando la pluma con una mirada fría.

-Porque no le importa –Sentenció ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Como sea –A Mai no le interesaba qué hacía o no Toph, no se llevaban mal y podría decirse que eran amigas, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera pendiente de todos sus pasos –Terminemos con esto.

Fueron un total de cinco noches que Zuko resistió los terribles deseos de correr con Toph. Se le hacía difícil verla por los pasillos ignorándolo y retirándose del salón cada vez que Mai se le acercaba para besarlo. Sabía que estaba escondiendo algo, intentó preguntarle a Mai qué estaba tramando, pero ella no le dijo nada y tampoco insistió demasiado para no levantar sospechas. ¿A quién le enviaba cartas? La vió dirigirse a la torre de los halcones varias veces desde su llegada al palacio, pero él pensaba que eran para su padre, Aang le había contado que había hablado con él y las cosas se arreglaban entre ellos, aunque no mencionó a su madre y no había querido preguntarle nada directamente. ¿Sería para sus alumnos? Si fuera así no se habría sonrojado ¿Por qué le había ocultado el pergamino? La curiosidad lo mataba ¿Sería acaso que Toph tenía un novio del que no sabía nada? ¿Cómo pudo escondérselo todo este tiempo y cómo pudo hacer esas cosas con él si ya tenía un novio? ¿Era por eso que le decía que sólo hiciera lo que quisiera, porque era precisamente lo que ella estaba haciendo? ¿Sería esa la persona a la que había besado antes que a él? ¿Habían hecho algo más juntos? Quería respuestas y las tendría, había aprendido eso de Toph, exigir lo que se quiere hasta obtenerlo.

La sexta noche desde el reinicio de su relación con Mai, Zuko esperó la seguridad de la noche y caminó decidido por los pasillos del palacio real. No tocó la puerta, no fue necesario pues estaba entreabierta. Él maldijo a la maestra tierra ¿Sabía de antemano que vendría esa noche? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Estaba todo escuro y no veía nada, encendió las velas con fuego control para poder buscarla con facilidad. Ahí estaba ella, de pie junto a la ventana cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sonreía con una satisfacción abrumadora. Volvía a ganar.

-¿Qué quiere el Señor del Fuego aquí? –Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Zuko no iba a ser tan tonto como para preguntarle a quién demonios le enviaba todas esas malditas cartas, no. Se acercó hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, pudo ver cómo enrojecía levemente ¿Qué la pasaba? Nunca la había visto de esa manera, parecía nerviosa ¿Estaba así por él? Saboreó esa pequeña victoria sobre los suaves y fríos labios de la maestra ciega, la increíble sensación de ser correspondido lo embargó por completo, volver a besarla le hacía sentir como si alguien le lanzara un rayo. Al alejarse unos centímetros de ella la vio diferente, con sus mejillas rosadas y en los labios una mueca de indecisión. Estaba dudando ¿Sería por la culpa? De pronto se sintió terrible, había pensado que ella lo recibiría sin ninguna resistencia, pero era amiga de Mai, seguramente no quería hacerle daño, no más del que ya le habían hecho. Se vió a sí mismo más vil y deshonesto que nunca. Afuera del palacio comenzaba a llover.

-Lo siento, Toph –Se alejó de ella y se sentó en la cama, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos –No debí venir, nunca debí venir.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a engañar a Mai y a seguir corrompiendo a Toph? Estaba mal, todo estaba mal.

Ella se sentó a su lado. Lo había estado esperando, hace días lo esperaba y por fin había vuelto, no iba a dejar que los remordimientos le arrebataran a su Señor del Fuego, suyo y de nadie más. De nadie. Sin embargo, ella era Toph y la debilidad era algo que detestaba.

-Si vas a empezar a llorar puedes irte –Espetó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Odiaba los sentimentalismos.

-¿Qué? –A Zuko lo descolocó la actitud de la maestra tierra.

-No viniste aquí a decir esas cosas y yo no las voy a escuchar ¿Te arrepientes? Pues vete –Cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos zanjando el tema.

Zuko la miró sin saber qué decir ¿La había interpretado mal? La luz de las velas brillaba con fuerza sobre las cosas de la habitación, despidiendo resplandores naranjas.

-Entonces… ¿No te sientes culpable?

-¿Por qué debería? –Le dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Pues… estabas roja y nerviosa hace un momento, pensé que quizás... te vi hablando con Mai el otro día…

Ella abrió los ojos, lo había notado, maldición. Lo golpeó en un hombro con fuerza y él se quejó.

-Eres estúpido, no era por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué?

Toph dudó ¿Sería capaz de decirlo? Estaba en juego que Zuko volviera a visitarla por las noches ¿Seguiría con eso aún sabiendo que traicionaría a Mai?

-Porque… te extrañé… un poco –Dijo perdiendo la convicción a ratos.

Zuko sintió entonces que un fuego diferente lo consumía y le encendía las mejillas. Es decir, mírenla con su rostro sonrojado, su expresión complicada, su túnica blanca. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la arrojó hacia atrás besándola con insistencia. Esas palabras bastaron para hacerlo feliz, por un segundo y sin saber bien por qué, lo que Toph había dicho lo hizo completamente feliz. Luego de besarla todo lo que quiso y dejarse envolver por los brazos de la maestra, volvió a la realidad, dejó un pequeño espacio entre ellos y la miró fijamente.

-No puedo dejarla, Toph –Le dijo él con pesar tan cerca de ella que rozaba sus labios cuando hablaba.

-Lo sé.

-Y no puedo dejarte.

Ella sonrió.

-También lo sé.

-Eso no está bien –Zuko se sentó y ayudó a Toph para que lo imitara. La abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

-No importa –Toph acarició la espalda del confundido maestro fuego y lo estrechó aún más llenando sus pulmones con el olor de su cabello –No importa si no está bien. No lo sabrá, Chispita, no tiene por qué saber.

Él se alejó para mirarla ¿Se dejaría convencer por esas embusteras palabras? ¿Sería capaz? Sólo tenía algo claro y era que Toph estaba cerca, por fin volvía a tenerla cerca y nada iba a detenerlo.

-Somos horribles –Susurró cerca de su oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello y a deslizar lentamente sus manos por debajo de la túnica de Toph.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada, tenía razón, eran horribles, pero eso daba igual, era el precio por esos momentos maravillosos y excitantes. Era el precio de Zuko y ella lo pagaría sin dudar.

Después de deshacerse de la molesta ropa y de haberse recorrido sin vergüenza por completo, Toph abrió sus piernas sin dudar y sonrió desafiándolo a continuar "¿Qué esperas?" le preguntó. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la dejó soportar su peso mientras entraba en ella con decisión, apoyando un brazo a cada lado de Toph. No había nada mejor en el mundo para Toph que tener a Zuko en su interior, llenándola de un placer indescriptible que nunca antes pensó en conocer. Estaba segura que la piel de Zuko ardía mientras la tocaba por todas partes, tanto que podrían quemarse en cualquier momento y eso le encantaba. Cada roce y embestida era gloriosa, sus uñas se clavaban siempre en el cuerpo del maestro fuego y él nunca se quejó, nunca le había negado nada de lo que le pedía. Al principio lo hacía para desafiarlo, para probar sus límites y saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a soportar, pero en lugar de soportarlo él lo disfrutaba, podía sentir la excitación de su cuerpo, los latidos apresurados de su corazón, y eso la fascinaba. Era perfecto, el Señor del Fuego era simplemente perfecto para ella.

-Eres mío, Zuko –Le dijo Toph entre suspiros contenidos hundiendo sus uñas en la cálida piel de los brazos del maestro fuego, pues se sujetaba de ellos para soportar mejor sus embestidas.

El corazón del agitado Señor del Fuego estaba de acuerdo, una nueva oleada de excitación lo embargó y volvió sus movimientos más violentos.

-Sí –Logró decir pegando sus labios en el oído de Toph mientras intentaba formar palabras que no se convirtieran en gruñidos, hablando a través del cabello que se pegaba a su rostro con el sudor –Lo soy.

Esa noche Zuko fue todo lo infiel que se puede llegar a ser, engañó a su novia sin remordimientos ni culpas, no pensó en ella ni un solo segundo. Ya no era un buen hombre, ni una persona confiable, le dio su honor a esa fuerte y temible mujer a la que la tierra obedecía, lo sacrificó por ella, para tenerla entre sus brazos, y ya no importaba si no estaba bien. Posiblemente era un error, pero era el mejor error que había cometido en su vida.

Despertó al amanecer y se puso en marcha, salió de la cama suavemente para no despertar a Toph, se vistió con sus pantalones y se dispuso a registrar la habitación completa, rápida y sigilosamente, para que ella no lo oyera con su entrenada y aguda audición. ¿Dónde escondería una maestra tierra ciega y amenazadora su correspondencia? Revisó por todos lados y no había nada, iba a darse por vencido cuando encontró en el fondo del armario una caja rectangular forrada en verde terciopelo, la abrió y dentro descansaban varios pergaminos. "Te tengo", pensó Zuko mientras abría uno, comenzaba con _Querida hija…_ y la firma decía _Tu padre_. Eso estaba bien, respiró tranquilo, las cartas después de todo sí eran para el padre de Toph, entonces no había de qué preocuparse. Abrió otra y leyó el saludo inicial _Querida Toph…_ eso era algo diferente, pasó hasta el final donde se despedía _Con cariño, Satoru_. ¿Quién mierda es Satoru? Leyó desde más atrás _Escríbeme más seguido, has estado mucho tiempo lejos y te extraño. Con cariño, Satoru…_ ¿Quién pensaba que era ese sujeto? No pudo evitarlo y revisó todos los pergaminos, encolerizado. Habían más de su padre, que le hablaba de su refinería, algunos de sus alumnos y los demás eran todos de ese Satoru, le escribía con mucha confianza, le decía cuánto la extrañaba ¿Es que no conocía a Toph? A ella no le gustaba que la trataran tan familiarmente, seguro era un tonto que ya la tenía harta ¿Verdad? En algunos pergaminos mencionaba el estado de la remodelación de la Academia Beifong de Metal Control ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo eso? Quería prenderle fuego a todas esas condenadas cartas cuando oyó que Toph se movía en la cama. Se volteó con los ojos bien abiertos y la vió buscándolo entre las sábanas con una mano. Al no encontrarlo suspiró y se sentó. Zuko entristeció ¿Eso era lo que hacía siempre que despertaba y él ya no estaba junto a ella? Toph se restregó los ojos con una mano y buscó su túnica, pero no dio con ella. Zuko la buscó con la mirada y la encontró tirada en el suelo, se levantó y la recogió procurando no hacer ruido y se la arrojó sobre la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué...!? –Exclamó Toph.

-Buenos días –La saludó el Señor del Fuego observando cómo cambiaba su expresión radicalmente.

-¿Zuko? –Preguntó sin creérselo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que tendrías frío y qué mejor que un maestro fuego para calentarse –Le dijo sonriendo de lado, intentando darle un poco de ánimo.

Se sentó a su lado y ella sonrió, era la primera vez que se quedaba. Zuko la observó mientras se amarraba la tela al cuerpo, se veía muy bonita por la mañana.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No –Toph se sonrojó levemente, ella no se conmovía fácil, pero que se quedara toda la noche y que estuviera ahí al despertar era algo que no se imaginó que pasaría. Después de todo ella no era a quién había elegido.

Zuko los cubrió con las sábanas y la abrazó para darle calor. Le resultaba difícil pensar que todo este tiempo la había dejado sola, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella sabía muy bien por qué iba a verla cada noche, no se habían prometido nunca nada, tomaban lo que querían y ya, eran muy egoístas.

Toph sólo sintió el agradable calor en silencio, apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de Zuko y se dejó envolver por sus brazos. El frío parecía un recuerdo lejano y perdido en el tiempo, el fuego de Zuko era delicioso y quería que estuviera presente siempre, que ardiera con vigor y fuera imparable. No quería estar sin él nunca más.

Luego de eso se volvieron más desvergonzados que nunca, si se llegaban a encontrar por los pasillos, se acorralaban contra las paredes y se besaban como si se les fuese a acabar la vida al terminar. Se volvió un milagro que la cama de Toph aún se mantuviera en pie y procuraban esconder las marcas que dejaban en el cuerpo del otro en los arranques de pasión que no podían contener. Paseaban por los jardines haciendo bromas y riendo, con frecuencia Zuko debía seguirla por los pasillos pues le encantaba entrar con los pies llenos de barro; desayunaban juntos, hablaban de sus sueños alimentando a los pato-tortugas, recordaban el pasado, imaginaban el futuro y, cuando Zuko tenía tiempo, se iban a la biblioteca y él le leía sus historias favoritas mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en el regazo del Señor del Fuego. Zuko se llenó de tanta alegría y paz que decidió olvidar los pergaminos y a ese maldito Satoru, ahora Toph era toda suya, lo demás no importaba. Mai estuvo a punto de descubrirlos un par de veces, pero los extraordinarios sentidos de Toph les permitían detenerse a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe. De a poco la actitud de Mai con el maestro fuego comenzó a molestar a Toph, no soportaba que se le acercara tanto y lo besara frente a ella, estuvo a punto de gritarle "quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima" varias veces, pero debía controlarse, como se le escapara algo así estaban fritos, se imaginaba que en cuanto Mai lo supiera correría a contárselo a sus amigos, al viejo Iroh, a toda la nación y no quería soportar todas esas vibraciones pendientes de ella, no quería ni imaginar lo que le diría Katara si lo sabía, sin contar los cuchillos que Mai le arrojaría. Se calló aunque sus ganas de sepultar a Mai bajo tierra iban en aumento. Sin embargo, hubo algo un día que la dejó sin palabras y la desarmó por completo. La noche estaba llegando y ella volvía del baño, después de entrenar toda la tarde en el patio trasero del palacio había decidido tomar una ducha. Caminó por los pasillos con la intención de llegar pronto a su habitación hasta que sintió algo extraño. Vibraciones inusuales. Las siguió subiendo las escaleras y a través de los interminables pasillos. Llegó a la habitación principal, la del Señor del Fuego. A Toph se le cayó el alma a los pies en cuanto se paró frente a la puerta, no era necesario abrirla para entender lo que ahí pasaba, Zuko no estaba solo, su novia lo acompañaba y no estaban hablando precisamente. Las piernas de Toph flaquearon y tardaron en responderle, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse otro segundo ahí oyendo y sintiendo esa asquerosa escena, se obligó a sí misma a salir corriendo para buscar alguna superficie alta que le permitiera dejar de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Llegó a toda velocidad a su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama, despegando por fin los pies del suelo. Respiró agitadamente mientras la garganta se le anudaba. Ese maldito hijo de perra ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas y el sonido retumbó por todo el lugar. Ella misma se había puesto en esa horrible situación creyendo tontamente que Zuko se daría cuenta que en sus vibraciones no había cariño para Mai, Toph lo sabía, se había cerciorado bien antes de comenzar con toda esa locura, pero eso no parecía detener al Señor del Fuego. Quiso ir hasta los jardines para destruirlos todos por completo, pero eso significaba poner los pies en el piso y no era algo que pudiera hacer. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo permitirse sentir algo por Zuko? Comenzó como un juego, un capricho, un desafío para entretenerse mientras la academia estaba lista ¿En qué momento se la había ido de las manos? ¿En qué momento llegó a pensar que Zuko la quería? Él se lo había dicho, no podía dejar a Mai, nunca le mintió y por eso lo odiaba más. Se había acabado, era el fin, por primera vez desde que llegó a la Nación del Fuego, y quizás por primera vez en su vida, Toph sintió la derrota envolviéndola completamente. El sabor de la miseria invadió su boca y sus puños se cerraron con furia. Si el Señor del Fuego quería fuerza que la obtuviera de otro lado, no volvería a tomar nada de ella, ni la más mínima cosa, ni si quiera si volvía arrodillándose, ni si su querida nación se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos. Se envolvió con las sábanas y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en el inmenso frío que sentía.

Esa noche Zuko no llegó a tocar la puerta de Toph.

Apenas despertó, y sin perder tiempo, la maestra tierra se arrojó a la búsqueda de una sirvienta dispuesta a ayudarle a escribir un carta dirigida a El Oscuro, uno de sus primeros estudiantes que se había quedado en la academia para supervisar el progreso de la ampliación. En el pergamino le preguntaba si ya podía volver, no le importa el estado de la construcción. Envió el pergamino con un halcón confiable y se quedó en la torre hasta que ya no pudo oír el constante batir de alas. No quería permanecer un solo segundo más en ese asqueroso palacio.

Pasó el resto del día destrozando los jardines del Señor del Fuego con la excusa de entrenar y al caer la noche se dirigió a la habitación de Ty Lee para pedirle que le permitiera pasar ahí esa noche. Ella solía compartir su habitación con Suki, pero esa semana estaba de guardia y su cama estaba libre, a Ty Lee nunca le agradó la soledad así que aceptó a Toph enseguida. Se emocionó tanto que comenzó a peinar el cabello de la maestra tierra a pesar de los insultos y quejas que ella formulaba. Al final Toph se rindió y la dejó hacer lo que quisiera, era lo más cercano a los consejos maternales de Katara que tenía, los que se había acostumbrado a recibir cada vez que se sentía mal.

-Puedo notar tu aura más oscura de lo normal ¿Ocurre algo? –Le comentó Ty Lee tranzando el oscuro cabello de su amiga.

Toph suspiró, soportar a la reina del azúcar era una cosa, esta chica derramaba miel por los poros y no estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que tenía para decirle, aún así era mejor que nada y aunque no podía revelarle toda la verdad, bien podrían hablar sobre algunas cosas. Le contó que aparentemente le gustaba alguien que ya tenía novia y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Ty Lee estaba totalmente feliz, pues era la primera vez que Toph le confiaba un secreto y por fin parecían ser amigas. La guerrera Kyoshi le dijo que si la persona que le gustaba demostraba algo de reciprocidad, no estaba mal intentar conquistarlo. No era el tipo de consejos que quería oír Toph, pero al menos la distrajo con su palabrería y sus experiencias, Ty Lee había salido con un montón de personas y muchos de ellos ya tenían novia. Conversaron mucho y aunque la chica de circo quería que Toph le revelara de quién estaba hablando, ella se cuidó mucho de no decir nada que pudiera inducirle a pensar que se refería a Zuko, ella era muy amiga de Mai y no quería que le fuera con el chisme, no sabía si Katara sería capaz de curar puñaladas.

El Señor del Fuego tenía la mente alborotada, el día anterior Mai había tocado la puerta de su habitación al anochecer y había entrado sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Aún no entendía lo que pasaba cuando se le colgó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente ¿Qué iba a hacer, rechazarla? Era su novia, no podía decirle "lo siento, ya tengo a alguien", ella era lo que tenía. Sin embargo, los días anteriores que había pasado con Toph lo hacían dudar seriamente, incluso había llegado a pensar que la maestra tierra le gustaba. No, no era sólo un pensamiento, era real, Toph le gustaba, la quería, pero eso no era suficiente ¿o sí? Era lógico que se confundiera, había estado engañando con ella a su novia, pero ¿era la situación tan fría como sonaba? ¿Realmente sólo estaba con Toph por lo que se suponía era el motivo original? Recordó las tardes en que le leía a la maestra ciega las antiguas leyendas que en otros tiempos su madre le había leído a él, mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su cabello negro e infinito. Eso no era mentira y no tenía ningún motivo oculto, lo hacía porque quería, porque le gustaba compartir con ella lo más profundo de su alma, porque Toph lo removía todo en su interior, tal como lo hacía con la tierra. Pero no estaba bien, ella estaba prohibida, todo lo que había hecho con ella era profano y sucio, no podía ahora ignorarlo y fingir un cariño puro nacido de la inocencia, porque era todo lo contrario. Toph traía la condena, no podía decirle a Mai "no puedo estar contigo, porque acostándome con Toph descubrí que en verdad me gusta y voy a dejarte por ella justo cuando volvías a confiar en mí". Si ya le había hecho tanto daño no podía romperle así el corazón. Debía estar con Mai y punto, por ella y por su propia imagen ¿Qué diría su pueblo si se sabía que el Señor del Fuego era un escandaloso infiel? No, eso no podía pasar. Cerró los ojos y se prometió intentar olvidar a esa maestra tierra mientras besaba a Mai con la impaciencia de quien necesita deshacerse de un recuerdo doloroso. Con ella iba a olvidar a Toph, Mai lo salvaría del calvario.

Sin embargo, nuevamente se equivocó, no había podido saciar su sed de olvido, sólo había comenzado en su mente un frenético marco de comparación entre Mai y Toph. No podía evitarlo, intentaba concentrarse sólo en su novia, en sus labios y sus manos, pero se sorprendía pensando "Sus manos son más suaves que las de Toph", "No hunde sus uñas en mi espalda como Toph", "No se siente como ella" y es que eran muy diferentes. Aunque no podía decirse que Mai fuera sumisa, le falta mucho para ser la mitad de osada que Toph, sus piernas no lo envolvían como un depredador a su presa, sus dientes no se clavaban en su piel juguetonamente, sus manos no estaban llenas de esa morbosa aspereza y desvergonzada confianza que caracterizaba a las de Toph. Además olía horriblemente dulce, Toph no perfumaba su cuerpo con finas fragancias, ni se ataviaba con cosas presuntuosas, se notaba que Mai se había preparado para esa noche, llevaba encima delicados encajes y complicados nudos de finas cintas de seda que le habían dado serios problemas a Zuko a la hora de deshacerse de ellos. Toph era mucho más sencilla, sólo se vendaba el pecho bajo la ropa porque le molestaban las nuevas proporciones que había adquirido su cuerpo con los años. No pudo llegar al clímax sin pensar en ella y en sus adrenalínicas noches juntos, en su estrecho cuerpo al que se notaba aún le quedaba por crecer, en su sonrisa desafiante, en sus lujuriosos gemidos. Se mordió los labios para no llamarla en medio de las embestidas. No podía negarlo ahora, Mai no tenía nada que entregarle, había fallado en la única misión que Zuko tenía para ella. No era capaz ni por asomo de hacerle olvidar, no podía salvarlo, y si ella no podía mantenerlo a salvo simplemente no quedaba esperanza. Deseaba con impaciencia el amargo veneno de esa ponzoñosa mujer. El Señor del fuego completo le pertenecía a una pequeña y ciega maestra tierra.

No pudo ir a buscarla ese día pues aún estaba lleno de dudas y no sabía si sería lo mejor, no podía pedirle consejo a nadie, no tenía a quién recurrir pues la única que siempre estaba ahí para oírlo era Toph y ella era el centro de todo el problema. Cuando terminó su última reunión del día tomó un baño frío para ganar valor y se encaminó a la habitación de Toph. Como ya lo había hecho una vez, se clavó frente a la puerta sin atreverse a golpear, lo que estaba por hacer marcaría un antes y un después en su vida ¿Tendría el coraje de confesarle a Toph que le había robado el corazón y que si ella lo aceptaba como más que un amante desafortunado, lo dejaría todo por ella? Estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez, decirle a Mai que ya no la quería sería complicado y triste, pensando en lo que les había costado volver a retomar su relación y en su historia juntos, pero a fin de cuentas daba igual si así podía tomar a Toph de la mano sin sentir culpa, podría leerle todas las historias que quisiera a toda hora, y pasearían tranquilamente por los jardines tomados del brazo. No tendrían que esconderse nunca más. Con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de esperanza Zuko tocó la puerta que se abrió sin oponer resistencia. Eso le pareció extraño.

-¿Toph? –La llamó mientras abría la puerta completamente y se adentraba en la oscuridad de la habitación. Encendió las velas y se quedó helado. Toph no estaba por ninguna parte.

No encontrarla esa noche ni en su habitación ni en los jardines lo vació por dentro, sus cosas seguían ahí pero de ella ni rastros. Se preocupó ¿Dónde podría estar a esas horas de la noche? Y había dejado la puerta abierta ¿Le había pasado algo? Fue corriendo a buscar a Suki, que debía estar vigilando la entrada, entonces le preguntó si había visto salir a Toph. Ella lo miró con cara de confundida y le dijo que por lo que sabía estaba en su habitación con Ty Lee y podía mandar a alguien a buscarla si la necesitaba. Zuko se sorprendió y se preguntó por qué querría pasar ahí la noche, estando acompañada él no podría ir a buscarla… Entonces cayó en la cuenta, eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, quizás estaba molesta por no ir con ella la noche anterior. Demonios ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso? Se despidió de Suki y se fue reflexionando qué debía hacer.

Los días siguientes Toph evitó todo lo que pudo cruzarse con Zuko, esperaba a que el comedor estuviera completamente vacío para ir a comer, si sentía sus pasos por un pasillo cercano cambiaba rápidamente de dirección. Pasaba las horas cerca de la torre de los halcones esperando que llegara uno con noticias para ella. Siguió durmiendo en la habitación de Ty Lee y se hicieron bastante cercanas, hablaban largamente y Toph dejaba que la peinara en las mañanas, incluso la acompañaba y participaba en sus entrenamientos con Suki y las demás guerreras, las que le enseñaron a luchar sin usar tierra control. La cuarta noche que ocuparon la misma habitación, Toph tuvo el impulso de contarle todo y casi lo hizo, alcanzó a detenerse en la parte importante, pero le dijo que la persona que la tenía de los nervios era Zuko. Le contó también que sabía que a él no le gustaba Mai sino ella, estaba segura por sus vibraciones, alguien como Zuko no podía engañarla. Le habló de cómo desayunaban juntos y paseaban por los jardines, cómo le leía esos pergaminos que ella nunca podría entender. Le contó también lo que había sentido hace unas noches atrás en la habitación del Señor del Fuego, la desconcertante traición.

-Ve a decirle a Mai si quieres, no me importa –Le dijo ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

Ty Lee la miró con tristeza.

-Mai es mi amiga, Toph, pero tú también lo eres. No voy a decirle nada.

La maestra tierra alzó la cabeza con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa muestra de lealtad. Sintió que la chica de circo tomaba su mano y la apretó con fuerza, no sabía si podía entenderla, pero daba igual, al menos podía hablar con ella. Le contó que estaba esperando la respuesta de su estudiante para irse cuanto antes de ahí. Ty Lee quiso detenerla pero la decisión estaba tomada.

-No quiero quedarme en su palacio. Voy a volver a mi lugar y olvidaré todo lo que pasó –Sentenció Toph cerrando los ojos.

-Pero sabes que le gustas ¿Por qué sigue estando con Mai?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa!? No puedo creer que yo lo tenga más claro que él, pero no voy a esperar a que se dé cuenta. No voy a esperar más.

Muy temprano, al alba del día siguiente, un halcón con noticias para Toph llegó al palacio real de la Nación del Fuego, pero no fue hasta el medio día que una sirvienta fue a entregárselo. Ella lo tomó en sus manos, fue a buscar a Ty Lee y la arrastró hasta la biblioteca real, cerró las puertas y le lanzó el pergamino.

-¡Léelo! –Le ordenó con el alma en un hilo.

Ty Lee obedeció y leyó la carta en voz alta. Decía que aunque no todo estaba listo, ya había habitaciones disponibles en la academia y si era urgente podía volver sin problemas. Ty Lee vió preocupada cómo Toph suspiraba aliviada con la respuesta. La maestra tierra le dijo que se iba al puerto en ese mismo instante para buscar un barco que zarpara a una hora prudente y desapareció por la puerta. La guerrera confiaba plenamente en Toph y le creía cuando decía que no sentía amor en las vibraciones de Zuko hacia Mai. Era difícil no abogar por su amiga de la infancia, pero tampoco estaba bien dejarla sumirse en una relación donde no era apreciada. Lo había decidido, tenía que hablar con Zuko. Lo buscó todo el día, le decían que estaba en una importante reunión y que volviera más tarde, cuando volvía ya se había ido a encerrar a otra reunión en otro extremo del palacio. Se hizo de noche y no pudo verlo, debió desistir cuando Toph volvió para que no supiera lo que planeaba. Había conseguido un boleto en un barco que zarparía al día siguiente al anochecer, y a pesar de ser lo que quería no parecía feliz. Ty Lee quería animar a su amiga y la jaló unos pasos para llevarla a su habitación y darle algún masaje o ponerle ropa bonita, pero ella se soltó de su agarre.

-No, Ty Lee, esta noche volveré a mi cuarto y empacaré mis cosas.

El ánimo de la chica de circo se esfumó y no le quedó más que desearle buenas noches.

Toph metió su ropa y las pocas cosas que se habían traído, en sus bolsos. Cuando fue a buscar la caja que ocultaba en el armario supo que algo andaba mal, pasó sus dedos por el pequeño cerrojo y estaba abierto. Revisó sus pergaminos y estaban atados con nudos diferentes a los que ella solía hacer. Alguien los había leído y creía saber quién. Se llenó de rabia pero se calmó enseguida, algunas de esas cartas eran de Satoru. Sonrió. Deseó haber sentido las vibraciones de Zuko mientras leía sus cartas, el ingeniero se le había declarado hace un tiempo y aunque se habían besado un par de veces, algo en él no lograba convencer a Toph, quizás su personalidad dubitativa y de poca convicción, quizás no le podía atraer alguien más débil que ella y no se refería a que fuera no-maestro, Sokka no lo era y no lo consideraba débil para nada, lo mismo con Suki y Ty Lee, lo que pasaba con Satoru es que no confiaba en sí mismo, era susceptible y no era una persona muy intensa. Aún así ella le había dicho que lo pensaría, aunque no había nada que pensar, lo tenía muy claro, ese ingeniero nunca le gustaría tanto como Zuko. Pero Zuko ya había elegido, a pesar de todo lo que ella le mostró, todo lo que le aconsejó y todo lo que lo contuvo, había escogido a esa Lanza-cuchillos incapaz de sonreír o de hacer una broma. Cerró la caja con fuerza y siguió ordenando.

La mañana pasó rápida y Ty Lee no podía encontrar al Señor del Fuego por ninguna parte, comenzaba a desesperarse pues el tiempo se agotaba. Llegó la hora en que Toph se despidió de ella, no quiso que nadie la acompañara, lo que apresuró aún más a la guerrera para encontrar a su amigo. Cuando por fin lo vio caminaba por los pasillos rodeado de sus consejeros, se acercó a él, lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de ese lugar antes de escuchar cualquier protesta. Luego de perder a todos de vista, lo soltó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Ty Lee?! –Preguntó Zuko sin entender qué sucedía.

-¡Toph se fue! –Le avisó.

-¿Qué? –El maestro fuego la miró sintiendo que algo se le comprimía en el interior.

-¡Se fue a su academia y con el aura más oscura que nunca!

Le contó todo, cada cosa que Toph le había confesado, no le gustaba traicionar su confianza así, pero lo consideraba necesario. El rostro de Zuko se descomponía cada vez más escuchando su relato. Cuando Ty Lee terminó su monólogo, el Señor del Fuego corrió a los establos, tomó un animal ensillado y se fue raudamente hasta donde su amiga le había dicho que estaba anclado el barco que se llevaría a Toph. Pero fueron intentos vanos. Cuando logró divisarlo a lo lejos, el barco ya estaba zarpando y lanzaba imponentes columnas de humo y hollín. Le gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, la llamó arrepintiéndose profundamente de no haberlo hecho antes, gritó su nombre sintiendo cómo sus errores lo arrastraban hacia atrás como manos invisibles, impidiéndole alcanzarla, llevándosela lejos. Ella lo escuchó y corrió a la baranda para cerciorarse si era cierto que oía su nombre a gritos, mas sus sentidos sísmicos eran inútiles estando en el agua y ya estaba demasiado lejos para entender qué le decía esa distante voz. Era demasiado tarde.

No hubo tiempo para explicar nada. El espacio entre ellos se abrió sin descanso hasta que la distancia que los separaba fue abismal. Y no había vuelta atrás. El palacio vacío y silencioso era un sarcófago frío e infinito para el triste y avergonzado corazón del Señor del Fuego. No tuvo el coraje para enviarle una carta extensa de disculpas, ni pudo conseguir la valentía para ir hasta la academia y encararla ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Si era ella quien le brindaba resolución todos los días y ya no estaba a su lado, no tenía fuerzas ni razones para levantarse cada mañana. La dejó ir. Simplemente se convenció que ya la había dañado suficiente y no volver a molestarla era el mejor regalo que podría darle. Intentó con ese acto altruista y desinteresado, desde su punto de vista, liberarla de la vergüenza, de la culpa, de los fantasmas de las horribles traiciones que habían cometido. Sumido en la conciencia de haber perdido una gran oportunidad, se consolaba pensando que al menos ella estaría mejor lejos, pues mientras estaban juntos él la destruía por completo. Le gustaba imaginarla libre de él y sus errores, cargando alguno de esos enormes trozos de tierra que tanto disfrutaba destruir, gritándole órdenes a un afortunado que pudiera tenerla cerca. Se volvió una costumbre para Zuko sentarse en la biblioteca a recordar la compañía de Toph mientras ocultaba el rostro con sus manos, a veces leía viejas historias en voz alta deseando que ella estuviera ahí para oírlas. Estaba tan solo sin ella. Todo parecía tan calmado y aburrido sin su presencia, a menudo iba a los jardines a destruirlos, quemaba las plantas y arrojaba las antiguas estatuas a la tierra ante la mirada atónita de sus sirvientes y consejeros. Hacía todo lo posible por encontrarla en sus recuerdos, por traer de vuelta el maravilloso caos en que lo había sumergido, por sentir que aún podía verla si doblaba la esquina, que podía abrazarla cada día, besarla cada noche. Pero todo eso era una triste mentira. Se había enamorado de su amiga más joven, la más extraña, la más formidable y en lugar de hacerle llegar su cariño, procuró utilizarla y herirla profundamente. Quizás estaba condenado a ser así, a sufrir por siempre, a cometer error tras error, a equivocarse terriblemente y luego sólo llorar por lo perdido. Después de todo Toph era una afilada roca contra la que se había mutilado por completo y ahora sólo quedaba sangrar.

Aún en las solitarias noches en el Reino Tierra, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Zuko visitaba a Toph sin falta cada día para torturarla. Aunque se había negado a sí misma la idea del Señor del Fuego gritándole desde el puerto, él no dejaba de acudir a su mente y, ante su recuerdo, no podía evitar llevar lentamente sus finos dedos entre sus piernas, al lugar que en otros días había estado reservado sólo para él. Entonces imaginaba que volvían a encontrarse, que la noche y el deseo los juntaban otra vez, que la prefería a ella antes que a otra, antes que a Mai. Pero todo eso no era más que una nueva y triste mentira, porque él ya no estaba, no la besaba intensamente con sus labios y lengua de fuego, no la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos ni la buscaba con impaciencia en su habitación. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a rodearse de hombres fuertes y en forma, pues solía frecuentar arenas clandestinas de lucha, Zuko era muy distinto. Aunque había sido entrenado por los mejores maestros, instruido como una máquina asesina certera y sigilosa, era increíblemente cálido y suave. De toda esa dura vida no quedaban más que las cicatrices que lo cubrían por completo y que a Toph le encantaba descubrir y recorrer con sus dedos, con su lengua. Mientras recordaba sus furtivos encuentros, sus dedos se encargaban de traerle otra vez esa sensación terrible y deliciosa que con Zuko había conocido, pero no era igual. Nunca sería igual. Terminaba la excavación de sus memorias con una pequeña sacudida de todo su cuerpo al alcanzar el punto límite, pero al acabar se sentía más tonta que nunca y se odiaba por ser tan débil " _no puedo creer que esté cayendo tan bajo_ " se decía a sí misma _"¡Olvídalo! Tienes que olvidarlo"_ ¿Pero cómo? Él le había llenado el corazón con un fuego capaz de quemarlo y derretirlo todo y ahora se había apagado por completo. En el Reino Tierra no era invierno, pero el frío la congelaba desde adentro y nada podría devolverle lo que Zuko le había quitado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el dolor en el que se perdían, esperaban que el tiempo fuera un aliado importante, que los días pasarían y su cobardía sería olvidada, las heridas sanarían y podrían quizás perdonarse todo el daño que se habían hecho, quizás incluso reparar sus cercenados ánimos, su orgullo sangrante, recuperar el honor perdido. Mas no podrían borrarse de la memoria esos profundos sentimientos que estuvieron cerca de llevarlos a un funesto final, pues ambos se habían visto entre la espada y la pared en reiteradas ocasiones, por los recuerdos, por las mentiras, por el terrible vacío que ahora los asfixiaba. Aún era demasiado pronto, las heridas muy frescas, la traición palpable, pero en el futuro esperaban ser lo suficientemente fuertes para estar uno frente al otro sin sucumbir otra vez a las intensas emociones que despertaban en ellos. Y cada uno en su lugar, ocupándose con sus tareas y responsabilidades, volviendo a veces a la tristeza envolvente de no haber sido suficientemente valientes, continuaron a pesar de todo, lamentándose y deseando que las cosas terminaran de otra forma, en ocasiones jurando venganza, en otras prometiéndose olvidar o simplemente aceptando todo lo ocurrido. A veces se cruzaba por sus mentes la idea absurda del castigo divino, podía ser que los espíritus se encargaran de separarlos por el daño que le hicieron a Mai, a ellos mismos, a quien fuera. Se habían equivocado buscando lo que les faltaba en esos brazos malditos, fue un error querer tan desesperadamente a alguien a pesar de las heridas. El egoísmo los llevó a juntarse de esa manera, a arrancar todo lo que pudieran, a satisfacerse utilizando al otro como si les perteneciera, como si fuera su derecho, como si estuviera bien y como si nadie fuese a salir lastimado de ahí. Qué tontos habían sido. Cuánto lamentaban su estupidez. Cuánto se deseaban aún.

Pero ya no eran más que cenizas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Después de mucho pensarlo decidí escribir otro capítulo para esta historia, en mi opinión no es tan bueno como el primero y me costó mucho seguir con el estilo de narración que usé para el primero. Esto es lo que resultó, son 26 hojas de Word. Agradezco sus reviews, en especial uno que vincula esta historia con una canción que se llama Mi nuevo vicio, yo no soy de escuchar ese tipo de música, pero es verdad que recuerda un montón a este fic. This love también me ayudó a recuperar la inspiración un par de veces. Más que nada este final es para quienes no disfrutaron del final triste, aunque en lo personal me quedo con el triste.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Avatar, el último maestro aire y sus personajes no me perteneces, esta historia sí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ser fuerte y demostrarlo. Era todo lo que ella deseaba, todo lo que le importaba. Katara lo había dicho una vez, era egoísta y desconsiderada, lo sabía, lo había dejado claro con todo lo que había hecho. Fue la otra, la persona triste y malvada con que Zuko engañó a su novia, la que había sido también su amiga. No le importaba en realidad, le daba igual haberle fallado a Mai como amiga, le gustaba hacer lo que deseaba, privarse de algo que quería era ridículo para ella y había querido a Zuko con fuerza, como compañía, como pertenencia, como muchas cosas, pero todo acabó tan rápido como comenzó y sentía ahora el dolor de ser reemplazada, utilizada y abandonada. Era lo que se merecía ¿Cómo es que había permitido que la desarmaran así? ¿Cómo la situación llegó a dominarla a ella? Intentaba negarlo, había estado dispuesta a desaparecer por completo para evitarlo, pero no funcionaba, todos los caminos llegaban siempre al mismo lugar, siempre llegaban a él. Ella no cometía muchos errores realmente, no tenía problemas con asumir riesgos, podía hacer lo que hiciera falta y lo había hecho ¿Por qué no había funcionado, entonces? ¿Por qué no desaparecían los problemas? Y la humillación de no haberse controlado a sí misma parecía querer volver. La vergüenza de desear algo que la disminuía no se iba. Y no quería seguir perdiendo cosas importantes.

El tiempo pasó y cada uno enterró en el pasado todo lo que les recordara los acontecimientos dolorosos de aquel crudo invierno en la Nación del Fuego. Ningún halcón real volvió a llegar a la academia de metal control. Toph se dedicó completamente a sus estudiantes y proyectos mayores no demoraron en pronunciarse. El general a cargo de la seguridad de Yu Dao llegó hasta la academia para entrenarse y aprender el metal control. No pasó mucho para que le propusiera a Toph formar una nueva fuerza armada que protegiera la ciudad integrada únicamente por maestros metal, le ofreció ser la encargada de entrenar y seleccionar a los mejores para reclutarlos y comenzar un nuevo grupo de élite. La idea entusiasmó a Toph y se pusieron en marcha, intensificó los entrenamientos de sus mejores alumnos y junto con el general, les ofreció pertenecer a este nuevo grupo de luchadores. Sin embargo, ella no dimensionó que esta decisión, que parecía entregarle una nueva distracción, la llevaría de vuelta a la oscuridad de los días dejados atrás.

El general, que ya era un buen amigo de Toph, llegó un día con una gran noticia. Había agendado una reunión con los dirigentes de la ciudad para que firmaran su solicitud de poner la seguridad a cargo de sus maestros metal. Fue entonces que Toph recordó, como no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo, que la ciudad era controlada tanto por el Reino Tierra como por la Nación del Fuego, su encuentro con Zuko era inminente si continuaba con el plan. Intentó convencer al general que la idea había sido suya y que él podía encargarse de todo el asunto legal, pero él no quiso quedarse con todo el crédito, pensaba que ella merecía estar ahí tanto como él, pues sin ella ese proyecto nunca podría haber tenido una oportunidad. Fue así que Toph maldijo su suerte, maldijo al general, a la ciudad, maldijo incluso al metal control que la llevaría directo hacia el imbécil que le había roto el corazón. El general, que advirtió lo complicada que estaba la maestra tierra, le dijo que la audiencia no sería hasta dentro de dos semanas, tenía ese tiempo para pensar si quería continuar con todo eso o si prefería abandonarlo.

Fueron largos días los que sucedieron esa funesta noticia ¿Cómo se suponía que debía encarar a Zuko? Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por evitar las reuniones, los cumpleaños de sus amigos, todo evento en el que existía la remota posibilidad de encontrárselo, incluso dejó de responder los pergaminos que le enviaba Ty Lee con noticias del palacio, se había refugiado en su academia con sus alumnos y sus rocas. Aún no estaba lista. Recordar lo sucedido le hacía deprimirse durante días, ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo lograba aminorar la rabia que aún albergaba dentro, no había forma de arrancárselo de la mente. Pero no podía seguir así, ella había enfrentado todos sus problemas menos a Zuko, lo evitaba como una maldita gallina cobarde ¿Cómo podía ser la más grande maestra tierra de todos los tiempos si le temía a un simple encuentro? No iba a dejar que Zuko siguiera siendo tan importante, se pararía frente a él y le demostraría que ya lo había olvidado todo, que ya no sentía nada por él, que era fuerte y que había salido adelante esplendorosamente, magnífica, inquebrantable. Escupió a la tierra para zanjar la decisión y fue directo a informarle al general que tendrían a su maldita patrulla funcionando sin importar lo que costara.

Se preparó durante días, ensayó su actitud despreocupada y estaba segura que hasta podría golpear el brazo de Zuko y llamarlo Chispita frente a todas las autoridades para demostrarle lo superado que tenía todo, el nulo control que tenía sobre ella, lo poco que le importaba. Pero tenía miedo ¿Cómo la trataría él? ¿Qué le diría? No quería saber nada de su vida desde que dejó el palacio, quizás seguía saliendo con Mai, no quería saberlo, no quería oír lo feliz que estaba, lo fácil que era su vida ahora que no tenía nada que esconder. Ella había sido el único vergonzoso secreto que nunca le diría a nadie, la sucia mancha en el pasado del imponente Señor del Fuego.

Llegaron al edificio que se levantó en el centro de la ciudad como símbolo de unión entre las naciones, entró junto al general intentando no sudar como una cascada, sintiendo un nudo crecer en su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Caminaron por los pasillos y las escaleras buscando la habitación precisa donde los recibirían el Rey Tierra y el Señor del Fuego mientras su corazón se aceleraba insanamente. Estando al fin frente a la puerta respiró profundamente y, con el estómago en la mano, Toph abrió sus ojos ciegos sin creer lo que percibía, incluso dejó de respirar por un momento. Se adelantó y abrió la puerta con un brusco golpe, sorprendiendo a las autoridades que se encontraban dentro.

-¿Dónde está Zuko? –Exigió saber ante la atónita mirada de todos los asistentes. Ella se dirigía a una persona en específico, el que tenía la respuesta sin lugar a dudas. Él la reconoció en seguida.

-¡Toph! –La saludó el viejo Iroh dejando de lado su expresión de asombro y adoptando una más alegre –Es un placer verte aquí.

Cuando todos se calmaron Iroh explicó que el Señor del Fuego no podía perder el tiempo viajando fuera de su nación sólo para escuchar una propuesta del jefe de seguridad, así que había enviado a alguien de confianza para atender el asunto. Toph no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla plantada? ¿Cómo podía darle la espalda otra vez? ¿Cómo podía abandonarla así? ¿No era importante lo que ella tenía que proponer? A pesar de la terrible ira que invadía a Toph, la reunión fue un éxito, el Rey Kuei y el representante de la Nación del Fuego estuvieron de acuerdo con la creación de un escuadrón especializado que velara exclusivamente por la seguridad de la ciudad, por supuesto ayudó que ambos conocieran el temperamento de la maestra tierra con anterioridad, de otra forma la entrada que tuvo habría puesto en serios problemas su credibilidad.

Iroh insistió en conocer la academia de Toph a las afueras de la ex colonia y ella aceptó con algo de reticencia. Era realmente incómodo hablar con él después de todo lo que había pasado con su sobrino, Iroh siempre fue bueno con ella y se sentía como si traicionara su confianza, además nunca volvió a visitarlo en Ba Sing Se como había prometido junto a sus amigos. Luego de recorrer el lugar se sentaron a disfrutar de una taza de té en el exterior, la brisa fresca de la tarde soplaba deliciosamente y atardecía con suavidad. El equipo avatar solía frecuentar el negocio de té de Iroh, todos menos Toph, así que le invitó a visitarlo cuantas veces quisiera, siempre habría un lugar para ella en su tienda. Le preguntó por qué no había tenido noticias de ella por tanto tiempo, él la apreciaba como a una sobrina y no saber de ella le preocupaba. Le habló con tanta ternura y cordialidad que Toph desesperó y arrojó su taza al piso.

-¿Cuándo va a decirme por qué Zuko no quiso venir?

Iroh se sorprendió por la reacción de la maestra tierra, pero suspiró con paciencia, intentando comprender qué le sucedía, tenía experiencia tratando con los arranques de ira de la gente joven. Él le preguntó si creía que no había viajado hasta allí por ella y Toph sólo guardó silencio. Iroh le aseguró que había sido una sorpresa incluso para él encontrársela en ese lugar, Zuko no tenía idea que fuera ella quien quería fundar una fuerza de policía en Ciudad República. Al saber eso Toph le hizo prometer que no le diría a Zuko que ella estaba detrás de todo eso y así fue, al volver a la Nación del Fuego para informar a su sobrino sobre lo acordado en Ciudad República no mencionó a Toph en ningún momento y ella continuó con su proyecto bajo la protección de la ignorancia del Señor del Fuego hasta convertirse en la primera Jefa de Policía de la ciudad. A cambio del secreto, Iroh le pidió que fuera a visitarlo y ella cumplió con su parte del trato, sin embargo, en cada conversación con el maestro fuego cuidaba celosamente su más oscuro secreto, pero ¿Cuánto duran los secretos? Para Iroh no fue difícil notar que cada vez que su sobrino era nombrado, ella cambiaba drásticamente, cortaba el tema y se tensaba de manera considerable. Le bastaron un par de visitas para estar seguro que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Un día, con mucho cuidado, se lo preguntó y ella se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Cuando pensó que no volvería a hablar, ella respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo está él?

Apenas pudo decirlo, era la primera vez que preguntaba por Zuko después de tanto tiempo, años incluso, temía lo que pudiera decirle, odiaba no ser capaz de dejar el tema de lado para siempre.

Iroh pensó su respuesta muy cuidadosamente pensando en las acciones de su sobrino, lo que había oído en los pasillos del palacio, lo que le contaba el avatar, que lo visitaba a menudo, y lo que él mismo podía notar.

-Arrepentido. Mi sobrino parece estar arrepentido todo el tiempo.

Toph cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? El silencio los envolvió y terminaron de beber su té sin decir nada más.

La primera maestra metal se volvió muy fuerte y reconocida en toda la ciudad, se sentía realizada y creía que podría al fin estar en paz consigo misma ¿Qué importaba el pasado? Zuko podía quedarse muy lejos, ella estaba bien, tranquila, parecía estar consiguiendo deshacerse de todo lo que le molestaba, incluso del débil e insípido Satoru, con el que había intentado olvidar a Zuko aun sabiendo que era una guerra perdida. Extrañaba a sus amigos todos los días, pero quería estar sola y salir adelante por sí misma, sin ayuda, sin presión. Qué tonta si pensaba que todo terminaría así.

Un día fresco y soleado, mientras entrenaba a sus soldados de la policía de Ciudad República, el ex general Iroh irrumpió la rutina de los maestros metal para pedir hablar con Toph y ella lo llevó a una habitación dentro del edificio donde se sentaron a conversar.

-Vengo a pedir un favor, como amigo –Le dijo y ella escuchó atentamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos, como de costumbre.

Iroh le contó la situación. Las guerreras Kyoshi eran necesitadas en el Reino Tierra y no podrían vigilar el palacio del Señor del Fuego, los maestros metal de Toph eran los más confiables para reemplazarlas mientras no estuvieran disponibles. Toph no podía creer que estuviera pidiéndoselo, le dijo que no. No y no. Pero Iroh le pidió que lo pensara un poco más. Ella le preguntó si Zuko sabía algo sobre eso y le aseguró que aún no le había contado nada a su sobrino, lo tranquilizó diciendo que volvería con las personas adecuadas para encargarse del resguardo de su palacio. Toph apretó los labios intentando decidir, era una misión difícil la de volver a encontrarse con todos los fantasmas del pasado, quizás incluso tendría que enfrentarlos ¿Habría llegado la hora de cerrar esa historia de una vez?

-No podemos confiar en nadie más, Toph, sé que contigo el Señor del Fuego estará seguro.

Recordó la antigua promesa de no dejar a Zuko tomar nada más de ella, de darle la espalda tal y como él lo había hecho. Pero no podía. Por supuesto que confiaban en ella ¿Cuándo había sido capaz de decirle que no a Zuko? ¿Cuándo había dejado de importarle? Nunca le había fallado a sus amigos, siempre hacía lo mejor que podía, tenía en el fondo un espíritu amable, inquebrantable y leal a los que eran importantes para ella. Malditos todos los que lo supieran. Además algo en las vibraciones del viejo le decía que era importante.

Que los espíritus le ayuden.

-Lo haré, Iroh… aunque va a terminar mal.

Unos días después arribó un barco en las costas de la Nación del Fuego con un grupo de soldados sin precedentes en el mundo, todos ellos maestros metal. Al llegar a la capital Iroh los condujo hasta el palacio, aunque la encargada de ellos ya sabía el camino de memoria. Toph intentó tomarlo con resignación, iba a ayudar a un amigo, hacía por Zuko lo que haría por Aang o cualquier otro, y si ese pensamiento no bastaba, podía pensar que sólo era trabajo, ahora la seguridad era lo suyo y eso no sería más que un entrenamiento. Nada más que eso.

Iroh entró solo a la habitación real del Señor del Fuego, el que le preguntó si ya había encontrado quien reemplazara a las guerreras Kyoshi, la respuesta afirmativa de su tío fue seguida por una inclinación que indicó a los guardias dejar entrar a los invitados. Fue entonces cuando las grandes puertas, decoradas minuciosamente con hermosos e intrincados dragones, se abrieron y pudo verla. Entró enfundada en una armadura de metal que su amigo, el general de seguridad de Ciudad República, había mandado a confeccionar para la nueva policía, seguida de cerca por sus soldados entrenados por ella misma, con paso firme y decidido, como si las paredes de ese lugar no hubiesen sido testigos nunca de sus más bajas acciones y de su imperdonable traición. Se paró frente a él con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta, el único que tenía de qué avergonzarse era él. Iroh los presentó.

-La jefa de Policía Toph Beifong y la fuerza de policía de Ciudad República.

Ante la atónita mirada y entrecortada respiración del Señor del Fuego, ella sonrió. Comenzaba el juego otra vez.

-Qué tal, Chispita ¿Todo bien?

Zuko los hizo salir a todos menos a su tío.

-¿Jefa de Policía? ¡¿Cómo haces esto sin consultarme, tío?! ¡No tienes idea de lo que hiciste! –Le gritó el Señor del Fuego a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco.

No había visto a Toph en años y que se apareciera sin aviso frente a él, tan segura, tan limpia, tan grande, era un golpe muy bajo. Darse cuenta de quién se trataba le había oprimido el corazón ¿Cómo demonios había pasado? Todos los recuerdos que intentaba reprimir se agolparon en su mente y se sintió mal, arrepentido, triste, furioso, culpable.

-Creo que están completamente capacitados para la tarea.

-¡Está aquí! Le hice algo horrible, creí que nunca la volvería a ver ¡Y ahora está aquí! –Zuko hablaba desesperado, caminando en círculos y moviendo sus brazos mientras sentía sus pensamientos chocar unos con otros.

-Ella aceptó venir a custodiar el palacio, sobrino. Fue su elección.

-¿Se lo dijiste? –Se detuvo súbitamente y miró a su tío a los ojos -¿Le dijiste algo?

El anciano negó con la cabeza y le aseguró que ella no sabía nada.

Zuko suspiró. Si las cosas estaban así, al menos tenía que hablar con ella, no quería obligarla a permanecer ahí, imaginaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando, él tampoco estaba del todo cómodo con los acontecimientos, lo mejor era ser honestos y terminar con la desagradable situación. Le indicó a los guardias que la llamaran y que los dejaran solos. Al estar frente a frente las palabras se le escaparon, había decidido esperarla en su asiento real, desde la altura y detrás de la seguridad de las llamas, pues se sentía infinitamente pequeño en su presencia, pero era ridículo, tenía que volver a mirarla a los ojos, aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Con un nudo en la garganta bajó los peldaños y se paró frente a ella.

-Así que… Jefa de Policía –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-La primera y la mejor –Respondió ella sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? Es decir, yo también estoy a cargo de Ciudad República.

-Sí, bueno, fuiste invitado a decidirlo, pero no apareciste, es lo que tienes cuando no te interesa lo que pasa con la ciudad.

-¡Claro que me interesa! –Zuko no ganaba paciencia con los años –Si no fui debí estar ocupado.

-Sí, ese día, el año anterior y los dos que siguieron. ¿Seguro que te acuerdas de dónde está?

-Basta, no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte –Zanjó el tema antes de desesperarse, era verdad, no iba hace mucho a la antigua Yu Dao, pero sus representantes le decían que todo estaba bien y si las cosas iban así podía ocuparse de temas más importantes, había mucho que hacer en la Nación del Fuego.

-Te escucho, Señor de No-me-importa-nada-fuera-de-mi-nación.

Zuko se tragó su molestia y continuó.

-Toph… no estás obligada a permanecer aquí, traerte fue idea de mi tío, yo no le dije que…

-Lo sé –Lo cortó antes de que continuara –Sé que fue idea suya y sé que no tienes quién custodie tu amado palacio, está bien, yo me encargo. Puedes agradecérmelo después.

-¿Estas… segura? No querría que…

\- Escucha, tengo solados y tú los necesitas, puedo asegurar este lugar o irme ahora mismo, tú eliges. –Sentenció la maestra tierra apoyando las manos en su cintura dispuesta a terminar la discusión.

Zuko sabía que no tenía más opción que aceptarla, la situación se había puesto algo complicada desde hace unos meses y no podía darse el lujo de prescindir de la seguridad.

-Bien –suspiró el soberano de la Nación del Fuego.

Toph puso un par de condiciones que le fueron concedidas, como un lugar donde entrenar todos los días y se fue al jardín más amplio que encontró a darles órdenes a sus hombres.

Iroh y Zuko observaron el trabajo de la maestra tierra desde la ventana mientras discutían.

-Esto está mal –Decía Zuko más para él mismo que para su tío con la mirada fija en la cambiada Toph que se presentaba ante él.

Iroh intentaba tranquilizar a su sobrino diciéndole que eran viejos amigos y debían confiar en ellos en esas situaciones, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Zuko.

-Cálmate, Señor del Fuego Zuko, si existe algún problema entre ustedes ¿no es esta una gran oportunidad para arreglarlo? Debes ver el lado positivo de este encuentro –Le dijo su tío con una amable sonrisa.

El soberano de la Nación del Fuego se quedó en silencio pensando qué demonios debía hacer. Después de todas sus funestas cavilaciones decidió que, aunque todo prometía ser un desastre, podría intentar hacer lo que tenía pendiente, debía encontrar la forma de disculparse, de pedir perdón, de conseguir acortar la desagradable e infranqueable distancia que ahora se extendía entre él y Toph, aunque fuera sólo para prometerse ser amigos otra vez, aún si era mentira. Sería la última mentira que se dirían, una mentira de mutuo acuerdo que los dejaría en paz, al menos lo habrían intentado y eso sería suficiente para descansar de toda la culpa.

Mandó a preparar la habitación que antiguamente siempre ocupaba Toph cuando estaba de visita en el palacio e hizo que llevaran sus cosas ahí. Iroh le advirtió que ella era del tipo de persona que no disfrutaba siendo tratada de forma especial, los guardias tenían habitaciones al otro extremo del palacio y ella querría estar con su gente. Pero Zuko no escuchó y tuvo mucho que explicar cuando Toph no encontró sus cosas en las habitaciones de los soldados y una sirvienta le dijo que las habían acomodado en otro lugar por orden expresa del Señor del Fuego.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? –Le preguntó exasperada apuntándolo con un dedo después de irrumpir en la habitación donde Zuko estaba– ¿Quieres burlarte de mí? Vengo a salvar tu maldito trasero y tú quieres burlarte de mí. ¿Te parece divertido? Voy a borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa que tienes.

-No estoy burlándome y no estoy sonriendo –Se apresuró a decir Zuko, quien comenzaba a notar su error.

-¡Cómo que no! Me pusiste en esa habitación porque quieres que recuerde todas esas horribles cosas ¿¡Verdad!?

-¡Quería que estuvieras cómoda! No pensé que ibas a molestarte tanto. Y deja de gritar o todos van a oírte.

-Vas a devolver mis cosas ahora mismo –Dijo Toph furiosa. No era una petición.

Al mandar a alguien para que fuera a reacomodar las cosas de Toph ya no habían habitaciones ni camas disponibles, los soldados recién llegados las ocuparon todas, aún con un par de amenazas no le quedó más remedio que aceptar esa maldita habitación llena de recuerdos. Maldijo todo lo que su imaginación le permitió y se encerró en el cuarto. Se cubrió con las suaves mantas del maldito palacio e intentó dormir con desesperación para olvidar dónde se encontraba y las cosas que había hecho ahí, pero fue inútil. Después de horas de dar vueltas en la cama sin conseguir siquiera adormecerse un poco, decidió vestirse y salir de ahí, pero antes pasó una mano por la cerradura para comprobar que habían cambiado la antigua, que Zuko había derretido para lograr entrar. Caminó por los pasillos y fue a hablar con los hombres y mujeres que había puesto de guardia esa noche. Deambuló sin ningún rumbo, pretendiendo vigilarlos a todos. Pensó que en realidad convertirse en policía era divertido, tenía gracia haber roto tantas reglas y terminar así, aunque podía gritarle a la gente y eso siempre era bueno.

Así pasaron unos días, vigilando, paseando por las noches hasta que el sueño la alcanzara lo suficiente como para no pensar antes de dormir. Comenzó a recibir quejas de sus hombres, ellos eran policías, iban tras los criminales, no se sentaban a custodiar puertas, Toph los calmaba diciendo que serían sólo unos días más, era bueno que ellos no supieran detectar las mentiras como ella.

Fue difícil descubrir que todo marchaba estupendamente en el palacio, los sirvientes no tenían más que palabras amables para el Señor del Fuego, al parecer era ahora todo lo que quería ser cuando era un infiel que se arrastraba hasta su habitación. Era devastador que Zuko tuviera todo lo que quería mientras ella pasaba sus días escondida de sus amigos intentando aminorar las ganas de matar al Señor del Fuego, intentando no sentirse tan miserable después de ser traicionada y olvidada. Pero intentaba pensar qué esa era su suerte y no había mucho que hacer, no quería terminar matando a quien se supone que debía proteger.

Iroh volvió a Ba Sing Se, él tenía su propia vida hecha en el Reino Tierra y por mucho que quisiera a su sobrino, no iba a abandonarla por demasiado tiempo.

Una noche, mientras Toph recorría el palacio tranquilamente tarareando una canción que Aang solía tocar en sus instrumentos de maestro aire, sintió demasiado tarde que alguien se acercaba. Intentó ocultarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Sé que estás ahí, esa es la canción de Aang –Le dijo Zuko arruinando su escape.

-Bien, me tienes –Se rindió ella alzando las manos y dejándose ver -¿Qué pasa, el Señor del Fuego tiene problemas para dormir?

-Algo así, a alguna de las sirvientas se le olvidó poner agua en el jarrón de mi habitación y voy a la cocina a buscar un poco.

-Tu vida no es tan maravillosa como nos hacen creer –Toph alzó sus hombros como si fuera una situación lamentable -¿Crees que tengan carne en la cocina?

Zuko la invitó a averiguarlo y caminaron hasta la espaciosa habitación que a esa hora se encontraba vacía. Él tomó un poco de agua y Toph saqueó las sobras de la cena. La maestra tierra le preguntó cómo había reconocido la canción de Aang y Zuko le dijo que alguna vez la habían tocado juntos, su tío le había instruido muy bien en el misterioso y ancestral arte del cuerno Tsungi, pero no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso. Toph lo obligó a prometerle que algún día la dejaría oírlo, tuvo que lanzarle pedacitos de comida para que aceptara. Luego de un par de risas se quedaron en silencio con una extraña sensación, ellos se habían llevado bien desde el principio y parecía que algo de eso aún quedaba, pero los recuerdos dolorosos eran más fuertes y les hacía encontrar el rencor que debían guardarse.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Toph? -Rompió la incómoda pausa el maestro fuego –Sé que no quieres estar aquí, tienes mejores cosas que hacer y yo… seguramente no quieres estar cerca de mí ¿Por qué te quedas?

Ella se quedó seria, con sus ojos ciegos perdidos en algún lugar de la mesa que se extendía frente a ella. También era interesante preguntar por qué había aceptado en un principio, ni siquiera ella lo tenía muy claro, pero Zuko estaba necesitándola y aunque se había prometido ignorarlo para siempre y nunca volver a ayudarlo, había abandonado todo para estar ahí. Y si no era ella ¿Quién sería? ¿Quién estuvo siempre con Zuko? ¿Quién fue la primera persona en aceptarlo cuando quiso ayudar al avatar? ¿Quién lo había ayudado a sacudirse la rabia y el malestar cuando no estaba seguro de poder seguir siendo el Señor del Fuego?

-No tienes a nadie más –Susurró ella sin querer ser oída.

¿A nadie más? Zuko pensó sobre las palabras de Toph. Sus amigos estaban todos ocupados en sus propias vidas, su tío tenía sus propios problemas en Ba Sing Se, su madre tenía una nueva familia de la que preocuparse y Mai… ella no había vuelto desde ese día. Era cierto, no tenía a nadie más ¿Por qué eso lo hacía sentirse tan desprotegido? No necesitaba que lo cuidaran como a un niño, desde hace mucho era independiente y perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas solo. Pero en realidad ella se equivocaba.

-Tampoco te tengo a ti.

Y eso era un gran problema. Había tenido a Toph como una magnífica compañía, había sido un montón de cosas para él a la vez y perderla lo dejó sin nadie, sin nada. No tenía a Toph, no como quisiera, no como la había tenido en algún momento de su vida, no como deseaba tenerla ahora. ¿Era necesario volver a entenderlo? ¿Tenía que tenerla en frente otra vez para darse cuenta que el tiempo nada había curado? Todo se sentía exactamente igual como esos días en que Toph escapaba de él en ese mismo palacio. Justo como el día en que no pudo alcanzarla.

-Escucha, Toph –Volvió a hablar el maestro fuego –En algún momento debemos hablar sobre… _eso_ y lo sabes, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero tendrá que pasar.

Toph suspiró, por supuesto que pasaría, no podía evitarlo por siempre, menos si estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo otra vez. Pero ella estaba protegiéndolo, no había mucho que decir sobre eso ¿Lo había perdonado? ¿Le guardaba rencor? ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Aún le quería? El tiempo había hecho un buen trabajo para ella a pesar de todo, podía recordar sin perder la cabeza, sabía que podrían sentarse a hablar, aunque no era algo que se le antojara. Era el momento de afrontar las cosas, de ser valientes por fin.

-Habla –Fue lo único que ella contestó.

Tomaron un par de sillas de madera para sentarse cerca de una mesa. Él habló. Respiró profundamente y comenzó su relato sobre aquellos días que habían disfrutado tanto y que habían terminado por separarlos dolorosamente. Le contó todo lo que ella no sabía que él había vivido y pensado mientras esos fatídicos momentos transcurrían. Le contó también que el día en que Toph dejó la nación él volvió hasta el palacio y fue a la casa de Mai para romper con ella. La maestra tierra escuchó pacientemente cada palabra, a veces sentía ganas de llorar, a veces debía contenerse para no golpear a Zuko en la boca del estómago y que dejara de decir tantas cosas. Era ridículo para ella escucharlo, le dolía oír las palabras que se deslizaban por los labios del maestro fuego "me gustabas", "iba a decírtelo", sonaba lejano, una narración de alguna historia antigua perdida en el tiempo, como las leyendas que Zuko solía leerle. Su historia se había terminado.

El Señor del Fuego terminó de hablar y observó en silencio cómo Toph cerraba sus ojos inútiles con pesar. Después de un momento ella logró hablar.

-Gracias por decírmelo.

Y nada más. Zuko esperó alguna otra reacción o respuesta, pero ella no volvió a hablar, volteó su rostro hacia un lado, como si estuviera decidida a olvidar que él se encontraba ahí.

-¿Sólo eso? –Se atrevió a preguntar –Acabo de decírtelo todo ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Ella volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia él conservando una expresión seria.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga.

-¡¿Qué?! -Se escandalizó Zuko. Había esperado tanto para poder aclarar las cosas, para decirle por fin todo lo confundido que estuvo y todo por lo que pasó. Aún después de esos años guardaba la secreta y ridícula esperanza de ser comprendido y perdonado sólo por darse a entender. Pero no funcionaba ¡Estaba perdiéndola otra vez!

Y sus ojos inútiles ni siquiera pretendían buscarlo.

-Es porque no me crees ¿verdad? –Dijo después de pensarlo –Quizás el material del piso no te deja sentirlo bien –Se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló cerca de ella, tomó sus manos y las puso sobre su propio pecho –Si me tocas mientras lo digo podrás saber que no estoy mintiendo. Puedo decirlo todo otra vez.

Toph sintió que algo se comprimía dentro de ella.

-No es problema del suelo, Zuko. Sabría si me mientes sólo con oírte –Se soltó suavemente del agarre del maestro fuego y tomó el rostro de Zuko entre sus manos, acariciando la familiar textura de su cicatriz. Pudo sentir, para su sorpresa, que el cabello de Zuko estaba mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, quizás no había vuelto a cortárselo desde entonces –Te creo.

-¿Entonces por qué no dices nada? No sabes cómo me arrepiento, no te seguí y me arrepiento todos los días –Por la mente de Zuko pasaban las tardes solitarias luego de la partida de Toph, el increíble vacío que sentía en el interior, el odio que llegó a sentir por él mismo –Te extraño… Pero volviste, no puedes volver y dejarme otra vez solo. No puedes…

-Basta –Lo interrumpió Toph soltándolo y poniéndose de pie, estaba harta, no iba a dejar que todo comenzara otra vez, no era una tonta, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo -¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Piénsalo un poco! no me extrañas a mí, extrañas todo lo que has tomado de mí. Cuando estaba en este palacio siempre te acompañé, me preguntabas cosas y yo las respondía, te aconsejaba y te esperaba pacientemente todas las malditas noches, cuando Mai se iba sabías que estaría esperándote. ¡Y no es sólo eso! ¿Quién ha estado siempre apoyándote? –Toph estaba expresando todo lo que había pensado en esos años de separación, la realidad que ella había encontrado en sus recuerdos, el verdadero motivo de esa gran y elaborada mentira -¿Quién fue la única que te creyó cuando decidiste que ya habías sido un estúpido suficiente tiempo y quisiste ayudar a Aang? Cuando esa estúpida obra en la Isla Ember te mostró lo horrible que habías sido con tu tío ¿Quién te dijo que él aún te quería y que debías seguir haciendo lo correcto? ¿Quién te hizo notar las fallas que cometías con tus consejeros y con los rebeldes? ¡He corregido tus errores una y otra vez! –Zuko la miraba perplejo mientras las palabras de Toph traían vívidos recuerdos frenéticamente a su memoria, uno detrás de otro y lo golpeaban como látigos- Si yo no hubiese desarmado tus malditos tanques en Yu Dao ¡ahora estaríamos en guerra! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡No sé si estaría apoyando al Reino Tierra o a ti! ¡A ti y a la maldita Nación del Fuego!

Toph respiraba aceleradamente, buscando más verdades para arrojárselas a la cara, pero ya no quiso continuar. Intentó calmarse y respirar hondo. Zuko estaba inmóvil, no podía creer las cosas que acababa de oír, intentaba buscarles sentido, unirlas todas y dolía, dolía saber que ella pensaba así de él y estaba en todo su derecho, sus acciones lo condenaban ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía con qué defenderse, estaba confundido y le aterraba que fuera verdad lo que Toph decía. Él no quería ser así.

-Te perdono, si es lo que quieres escuchar –Dijo Toph distante, sin saber cómo había llegado a pronunciar las palabras que pensó jamás llegaría a decir –Pero en cuanto Suki vuelva, yo y mis policías nos largamos de aquí –Fue lo último que dijo Toph antes de irse de la habitación y dejar a Zuko solo con su culpa.

A pesar de sentir ganas de gritarle y ordenarle que se quedara, no lo hizo. No pudo decir nada.

Pasaron días de absoluta reflexión para el Señor del Fuego. En el fondo sabía que ser perdonado no era suficiente, no estaría satisfecho sólo con eso. Él quería estar cerca de Toph otra vez, pero no podía hacerlo como lo había hecho siempre. Estaba seguro que ella se equivocaba, durante esos largos años él no había extrañado sólo las cosas que ella podría darle, era genuino, tan verdadero como el día en que se presentó en su habitación para dejarlo todo por ella. Pero no quería ser la persona que las palabras de Toph le presentaron ¿Podría realmente ser diferente? Bastaba con pensar en todo lo que había hecho con ella, había sido horrible. Sólo algo tenía seguro y era que quería recuperarla, sin embargo, recordó aquel antiguo pensamiento que tuvo alguna vez en el que deseaba poder destruir a Toph tal y como ella hacía con él, había deseado romperla, verla mal y triste, doblegar su fuerza para luego ayudarla a recomponerse y no sentirse así el único utilizado, al parecer ese tonto deseo se había cumplido, ella ya no era igual que antes, la había dañado y no sabía cómo ayudarla a ser la misma, no sabía cómo devolverle todo lo que le había quitado.

Toph frecuentaba la torre de los halcones justo como en su última visita, aunque le gustaba estar sola y encargarse de sus propios asuntos, parecía estar siempre esperando noticias de los demás. El general le escribía seguido sobre las cosas en Ciudad República, pues se había quedado al mando en su ausencia y ella contaba los días para poder volver. Los policías no dejaban de quejarse con ella sobre la aburrida tarea que tenían, no habían sobrevivido a los entrenamientos de Toph para cuidar un palacio donde nada pasaba.

Esta vez Toph no evitó encontrarse con Zuko por los pasillos, pasaba junto a él y lo ignoraba, ni una palabra, ni una inclinación, aun cuando sentía el pulso del maestro fuego acelerarse cuando la divisaba y luego caer en picada cuando ella no daba señas de haber notado su existencia. Él se mantenía en silencio, un terco y herido silencio que Toph no lograba descifrar muy bien ¿orgullo, quizás? Puede que las palabras que ella le lanzó con rabia hirieran el orgullo de Zuko, pero era su culpa ¿cómo podía pensar que con un par de palabras estaría todo como antes? Nadie pasaba por encima de Toph Beifong, nada era más fuerte que ella.

En sus recorridos por el palacio pudo oír un par de veces a los jardineros reales suspirar con alivio al descubrir que esa mañana los jardines habían amanecido intactos. Curiosa, un día se acercó a preguntarles por qué les sorprendía tanto y ellos le contaron a modo de confidencia que el Señor del Fuego había desarrollado la extraña costumbre de destruir los jardines y derribar estatuas, pero había dejado de hacerlo súbitamente.

Cuando llegaron unos visitantes del Reino Tierra a hablar con el Señor del Fuego fue ella la encargada de llevarle la noticia, le preguntó a unas criadas dónde estaba él y le dijeron que por la hora seguro estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, como de costumbre, pero no le gustaba ser molestado. Ir a encontrarse con Zuko en la biblioteca real tenía mucho de masoquismo, el mejor recuerdo que guardaba de esos días en que fueron más que amigos se desarrollaba en esa habitación. Sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada aún sin tocarla, pero no hay puerta que se resista a alguien como ella. Moldeó una llave con el brazalete de meteorito que nunca dejaría de llevar con ella y abrió la puerta con decisión para encontrar a un ensimismado Zuko que leía un pergamino sentado en su diván favorito.

-¿Qué pasa, Princesa Cautiva, el dragón aún no viene a salvarte? –Soltó la Jefa de policía cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Zuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la referencia de Toph, la Princesa Cautiva era la protagonista de uno de los cuentos infantiles de la Nación del Fuego, uno que él le había leído en ese mismo lugar hace tres años, mientras jugueteaba con su largo cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos. Hace mucho que no veía su cabello suelto, suponía que no muchos habrían podido verlo de esa forma, siempre lo recogía de la misma manera, podría decirse que era un privilegiado.

-¿Aún recuerdas esa historia? –Preguntó algo avergonzado, desviando su mirada al pergamino que había estado leyendo.

-Las recuerdo todas –Aseguró Toph caminando hasta él.

-¿Cómo entraste? –La interrogó el Señor del Fuego después de un momento en silencio, queriendo cambiar de tema.

Ella le arrojó el brazalete que aún conservaba la forma de una llave, le preguntó ¿Lo recuerdas? y él lo reconoció enseguida, muchas veces se lo había quitado del brazo o de la muñeca para que no molestara mientras ellos estaba ocupados. Toph se sentó a su lado y recuperó la llave para jugar con ella cambiando su forma entre sus manos.

-Es el regalo de Sokka ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, entristeciendo, ya serían tres años desde la última vez que habló con Sokka y lo extrañaba ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué habría hecho todos esos años? ¿Se acordaría de ella? Y Aang, lo último que supo de él fue que volvería a los templos del Aire para intentar reconstruirlos, ella sabía que Aang era un maestro tierra decente, ella misma lo había entrenado, pero dudaba que pudiera reconstruir los templos por él mismo, de hecho estaba segura que no podría, pero seguramente donde fuera Katara estaría con él ¿Seguiría siendo tan dulce y tonta como siempre? Zuko le habló y la sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole qué estaba haciendo ahí. Ella le dijo que alguien del Reino Tierra lo buscaba. El Señor del Fuego no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie y le pidió que le dijera que no estaba disponible o que se había enfermado, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Toph se negó diciendo que no era un halcón mensajero, pero luego lo pensó mejor y le propuso un trato.

-Yo miento por ti, pero tienes que darme algo que yo quiero –Le propuso.

Zuko desconfió, pero no podía negarse, no quería hablar con nadie y si aceptaba podría hacer algo por ella, era un buen comienzo para arreglar un poco las cosas. Y quizás tenía un plan. Al estar de acuerdo, Toph le dijo que la esperara al atardecer con té y algo para comer y se fue a cubrirle la espalda ante esos extraños del Reino Tierra. No tenía cómo saberlo, pero había firmado un cambio brusco en su historia y en sus definiciones de ella misma.

Cuando la Jefa de policía llegó al lugar de encuentro, el té ya estaba frío y Zuko estaba molesto.

-Aún llegas tarde a todos lados –Se quejó con ella cuando la vio entrar.

-No, sólo cuando voy a encontrarme contigo.

Se sentó en un cómodo sofá rojo ignorando los reclamos de Zuko, quien se dispuso a calentar el té con fuego control, alegando entre dientes que su tío decía que al volver a calentar al agua el sabor ya no era el mismo. Toph bebió dos tazas y comió un poco de todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle sin decir ni una sola palabra. Él sólo la observó en silencio y le sirvió más té siempre que ella lo pidió, sintiéndose más nervioso e irritado con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Vas a decirme alguna vez en esta vida qué es lo que quieres? –Soltó Zuko al notar que ella no tenía intenciones de comenzar a hablar.

Toph se acomodó de una forma para nada elegante en el sofá y se adueñó de una fuente de brochetas de carne picante, típica de la Nación del Fuego, que parecía gustarle bastante.

-¿Nervioso por lo que te voy a pedir, Princesa? –Preguntó ella sonriendo. Ya casi no tenía oportunidades para jugar así, debía aprovechar el momento, además hacer sufrir a Zuko nunca estaba de más.

-No me llames así –Gruñó el Señor del Fuego frustrado.

-Escucha, Chispita, quiero una sola cosa y no puedes negarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Zuko estaba tenso ¿qué extraña cosa podría pedirle ella y por qué jugaba así con él? Ya era suficientemente abrumador estar solos en una habitación cerrada, su experiencia le decía que el que ella estuviera así de cómoda siempre era peligroso. Se preguntó qué sería capaz de hacer por ella ¿Podría cumplir con lo que fuera que le pidiera? Recordó súbitamente las lejanas palabras de la maestra tierra " _¿Qué no puedes hacer, Señor de la Nación del Fuego?"_ _La verdad es que ya había hecho un montón de cosas con ella, seguramente no sería nada nuevo ¿Podría volver a hacer esas cosas? No era como si no quisiera, pero ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Hasta hace unos días atrás ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra por los pasillos. Tragó saliva y se entregó a la situación._

-Lo sé, di lo que quieres de una vez –Le dijo con el corazón en la garganta.

Ella sonrió disfrutando el momento, había olvidado lo predecible que era Zuko, o quizás ya lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que estaba pensando o sólo se había vuelto demasiado buena identificando las emociones de las personas a través de sus vibraciones, lo que fuera le proporcionaba mucha diversión. Era el tipo de pequeñas venganzas personales que ella podía tomar y para ella el poder hacer algo lo convertía en una obligación. Tomar el control de la situación le devolvía la seguridad que perdía siendo consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba, es decir, ¿Encerrarse con Zuko? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Pero había algo más importante, lo que quería de Zuko esta vez era realmente importante para ella.

-Información –Dijo Toph perdiendo la sonrisa, era tiempo de ir al grano –Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes que Aang, Sokka y Katara hicieron estos últimos tres años.

Para el maestro fuego fue una gran sorpresa oír esa petición, pero no era algo descabellado, por lo que sabía ella no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con nadie desde que salió de la Nación del Fuego tras esa funesta escapada en barco. Zuko iba a contarle todo lo que sabía con lujo de detalles, pues entendía lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Fue así que Toph se enteró de cómo Aang fue a buscar al padre de Teo para que le ayudara a reconstruir los templos del Aire y hacerlos habitables otra vez junto a los nuevos acólitos del aire, lo que a Toph le hizo mucho más sentido que sus conjeturas del Avatar arreglándolo todo por su cuenta. También había gastado mucho tiempo buscando algún indicio de cómo conseguir repoblar el mundo de bisontes voladores y lémures, pero aún no daba con la respuesta. Según lo que había oído Zuko, Katara se había convertido en maestra de un grupo de niños y niñas de las Tribus Agua y les enseñaba tanto a luchar como a sanar con sus habilidades. Sokka hacía un montón de cosas, ayudaba al crecimiento de su tribu en el polo sur, visitaba a Aang en los templos y lo iluminaba con sus prácticas ideas, también tenía un ojo puesto sobre la nueva Ciudad República, de alguna forma se había hecho conocido entre las autoridades de la ciudad por su curioso ingenio. Toph escuchó ensimismada y emocionada cómo transcurrían las vidas de sus amigos lejos de ella. Estaba orgullosa de todos ellos, era absolutamente gratificante tener noticias de sus viejos compañeros, incluso olvidó la tensión que se había sentido entre ella y Zuko en un principio y charlaron como en los viejos tiempos, riendo y compartiendo, burlándose de Sokka y sus locuras, recordando qué se sentía volar sobre Appa y que Momo envolviera tu cuello con su cola. La conversación se vio interrumpida sólo cuando se les acabó el agua para el té.

-Yo voy a buscar más –Se ofreció Toph, pero Zuko la detuvo antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-De hecho tengo algo aquí –Se levantó y fue a buscar entre unos muebles de madera oscura para volver con una botella y dos vasos de cristal tallado.

Toph le preguntó qué demonios era eso, pues un extraño aroma se desprendió de la boca de la botella en cuanto la descorchó.

-Sangre de Dragón, fue un regalo de uno de mis consejeros por mi último cumpleaños. Quizás es algo fuerte para ti –Le dijo retadoramente con una sonrisa mientras vertía el contenido de la botella en los relucientes vasos.

-¿Alcohol, es eso? –Preguntó ella captando el penetrante y característico olor que le traía aquel líquido al llenar su vaso.

-No me digas que nunca has bebido alcohol –Se burló él dándole el vaso.

-Tú no has estado en muchos torneos de lucha ¿verdad, Princesa? –Si había alguien de temer en la celebración de una victoria era Toph, sobre todo luego de su extraña ausencia durante un par de meses, ella volvió con el doble de ganas de patear traseros, y después de acabar con todos defendiendo su cinturón, se iba a un bar a beber, celebrar y buscar pelea. Definitivamente sus padres no estarían orgullosos de ella si llegaran a saberlo, pero había sido una gran forma de desahogarse. Sokka la entendería.

Aun así lo que le había dado Zuko les quemó la garganta a ambos como nunca les había sucedido.

-¡De qué está hecho esto! ¡Es como tragar fuego! –Exclamó Toph justo antes de dar otro gran sorbo.

Zuko se rió, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que esa cosa contenía, sólo sabía que era lo más fuerte que se producía en su nación y que ni siquiera así asustaba a la chica que tenía en frente.

Continuaron bebiendo para no ser menos que el otro y pronto, sin darse cuenta entre bromas y burlas, comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos mismos. Zuko le preguntó dónde había dejado toda la tierra que antes siempre llevaba sobre su cuerpo, desde que la vio entrar en la habitación real notó lo limpia que estaba, no como solía ir hace años. Ella le quitó importancia con un movimiento de su mano y le contó que al parecer cuando tienes un puesto importante ya no puedes ir lleno de tierra a gusto. Hablaron sobre sus vidas durante esos años de no saber nada el uno de otro e inevitablemente llegaron a Mai. Zuko se quedó en silencio un momento y luego le dijo que no había vuelto a verla desde que terminó con ella, sabía que hablaba con Ty Lee, y poco más que eso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo, casi como si guardaran un pequeño momento de luto en su honor. Le habían hecho mucho daño, si ellos estaban destrozados no querían ni pensar en cómo se sentiría Mai. Al menos Ty Lee había mantenido su boca cerrada, si continuaba así ella nunca se enteraría de la imperdonable traición de la que había sido víctima, viviría engaña por siempre, apuñalada por la espalda e ignorante de su condición. Sintieron asco de sí mismos por unos segundos, pero luego el alcohol que bebían hizo su trabajo y los llevó a temas más agradables, como por ejemplo, el cabello de Zuko.

-Quieres presumírselo a Aang ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Toph entre risas y Zuko se unió a ellas.

La verdad, sólo no se había preocupado de cortarlo durante un tiempo, no era una gran preocupación para él. Se sorprendió al sentir a Toph súbitamente cerca de él quitándole el adorno real de reluciente oro que sostenía buena parte de su cabello. Ella lanzó el accesorio lejos y despeinó la cabeza del soberano de la nación entre risas. Él se quejó al principio, pero luego le devolvió el gesto desarmando su peinado. ¿Qué hacían jugando como niños? Algo en sus mentes les decía que debían alejarse y odiarse otra vez, pero no lo hacían, en lugar de eso se acercaban cada vez más, como si el tiempo retrocediera y ambos admitieran que querían estar juntos, que no importaban las heridas, que podían ser todo lo malos que quisieran, que los errores los llevarían como medallas cocidas al corazón. El alcohol se encargó de aturdirlos lo suficiente como para no pensar en las consecuencias y besarse otra vez después de tantos años. Se besaron apasionadamente y volvieron a ser aquellos sinvergüenzas que se veían a escondidas, atrapando sus labios sin querer dejarlos ir otra vez, quitándose el aliento y sintiéndose grandes. Zuko pateó la mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala para hacerles espacio y Toph se encargó de deshacerse de la molesta ropa que llevaban puesta. Sintieron la piel del otro rozándolos por todos lados, suspirando en los oídos del otro, envueltos en el calor inhumano que exhalaba Zuko por todo su cuerpo y que les hizo rejuvenecer tres años, ser los mismos locos egoístas que eran entonces, morderse y clavarse las uñas, gruñir y pedir más, como si fueran el uno del otro, reclamándose, haciéndose daño y llenándose de placer al mismo tiempo. Ni una sola duda los frenó, ni remordimientos, ni recuerdos dolorosos, estaban sumergidos totalmente en la fiebre del alcohol y el deseo. Que los espíritus les ayudaran a soportar la mañana siguiente.

En cuanto Zuko abrió los ojos, un horrible dolor lo atormentó. Se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza y suspiró intentando pensar. Abrió los ojos y al ver el lugar en el que se encontraba recordó todo de golpe, la vista se le nubló y su estómago rogó por deshacerse de todo el veneno que tenía dentro. Estaba hecho pedazos. Alargó su mano con la intención de incorporarse y cuando lo logró, pudo apreciar el paisaje de una habitación totalmente destruida, los costosos vasos de cristal tallado estaban rotos en el piso, los platos esparcidos por todos lados, la mesita había ido a parar al otro lado de la habitación, su ropa estaba regada por todas partes… y nada más. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Toph? La buscó con la vista y no había rastros de ella ¿Había sido un sueño de borrachera? Siguió buscando y encontró la bendita diadema de la maestra tierra, magnífico color verde inconfundible. Era real. Había vuelto a tenerla entre sus brazos, por fin había podido besarla otra vez y estar con ella, sentirla, tocarla, recorrerla completamente. ¿Pero dónde estaba ahora? ¿Le había dejado solo justo como él lo hizo tantas veces en el pasado? Se lo merecía. No era tan ingenuo para pensar que la noche anterior cambiaba algo entre ellos. Iba a continuar culpándose, pero la sed que sentía lo estaba matando y no lo dejaba pensar, buscó algo de su ropa, mas no estaba completamente vestido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El alma se le fue del cuerpo y se giró rápidamente para ver quién era.

-¡Toph! –La saludó aliviado de que no fuera una criada, o mucho peor, uno de sus consejeros. Estaba vestida, pero su largo cabello negro caía libremente por su espalda.

-Princesa –Saludó ella sin mucha emoción con una inclinación de cabeza. Se veía mucho más compuesta que el Señor del Fuego –Toma –Le ofreció una bandeja con dos vasos de metal repletos hasta el borde de algún extraño líquido espeso.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Zuko sin confiar, no estaba seguro de querer volver a beber algo que no fuera agua en toda su vida.

Ella puso el diván en su lugar y se sentó para comenzar su relato.

-Un día uno de mis alumnos me encontró luego de una larga noche en el bar detrás de la arena de lucha y no estaba precisamente en condiciones de enseñar algo, así que me preparó esto –Tomó uno de los vasos y le dio un interminable trago hasta que bebió todo lo que contenía. Suspiró satisfecha –Podría revivir a mis ancestros con esta cosa.

Zuko le dio una oportunidad al milagroso brebaje, pero no tardó mucho en arrepentirse.

-¿Qué mierda tiene esto? Es asqueroso.

-No quieres saberlo, Chispita.

A Zuko no le quedó más remedio que beberlo. Ordenaron el lugar rápidamente y salieron de ahí antes de ser vistos por los encargados de limpiar el palacio.

Se entregaron a sus ocupados días intentando no preocuparse por lo ocurrido esa noche. Eran expertos en hacer como si nada pasara. Para Toph comenzó una nueva guerra interna de pensamientos. Solía pensar que era fuerte al evitar a Zuko en todas las formas posibles ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien al volver a compartir con él, entonces? Al final no era más que su orgullo herido el que la alejaba de él, era la única que se estaba impidiendo algo que quería y eso no tenía sentido ¿Debería entonces dejarse envolver por las disculpas de Zuko y volver a abrirle las puertas de su habitación a media noche? ¿O nunca haber sido escogida tendría un peso mayor y le haría decidir seguir golpeándolo con el frío látigo de la indiferencia? ¿Qué tal si volvía ella a ser la egoísta? Era un papel que le acomodaba mucho más, podría simplemente utilizar a Zuko, no prometerle nada, hacer como si todo estuviera bien otra vez, pero no permitir que él se aprovechara de eso. Podría ser incluso ella quien irrumpiera en la habitación del Señor del Fuego esta vez. No sonaba como una mala idea.

Pero antes de siquiera poder intentarlo pasó lo que volvería a romper la frágil tregua entre esos dos antiguos amigos. Una tarde cualquiera en que el aire no soplaba y parecía anochecer con rapidez, Toph paseaba por los pasillos del imponente palacio acompañada de uno de sus soldados. Hablaban de la última carta enviada por el general desde Ciudad República cuando una extraña actividad en las vibraciones de la tierra la distrajeron. Guardó silencio y dio un firme paso para amplificar su campo de visión. Luego de un momento de silencio estuvo segura de lo que pasaba.

-Emboscada –Susurró comenzando a trazar planes de acción en su mente. Envió a su soldado a dar la noticia al otro extremo del palacio mientras ella se dirigió a la entrada con suma rapidez. Advirtió a los guardias, pero nada alcanzaron a hacer, los atacantes ya estaban ahí. Al estar desprevenidos, los guardias reales no pudieron retenerlos por mucho tiempo y entró el primer escuadrón de asaltantes, Toph en persona combatió con ellos y luego de un forcejeo los enterró bajo tierra dejando sólo sus cabezas y hombros a la vista. Llegaron más maestros metal a reforzar la entrada justo un momento antes de la explosión. Un estruendo ensordecedor se hizo escuchar desde el interior del palacio, sacudiendo la infraestructura. Toph sólo pudo pensar en un nombre.

-Zuko…

Gritó órdenes a sus soldados, tenían prohibido dejar que alguien más se metiera al palacio o ella misma se encargaría del castigo, lo que fue suficiente incentivo para dar la vida protegiendo la entrada si era necesario. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la torre en la que se encontraba la habitación del Señor del Fuego, subió las escaleras y dobló el pasillo para encontrarse a Zuko luchando, junto con los dos solados que la misma Toph había dejado custodiando la entrada de su habitación, contra los bastardos que habían volado una muralla para poder ingresar. Sin perder tiempo atacó a los intrusos con las lianas de metal que llevaba siempre con ella en un ingenioso mecanismo que había inventado su amigo el General, y se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar con Zuko y los maestros metal. Sintió que más enemigos venían subiendo por la escalera, pronto estarían atrapados y jodidos, pero ella tenía un plan. Los solados se antepusieron entre ellos y los atacantes, que les superaban en número y fiereza. Toph le habló a Zuko.

-Confía en mí.

Zuko, desconcertado por la petición, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Se vio obligado a dejar de atacar, pues ella tomó su muñeca y lo arrastró por el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –Protestó él, darle la espalda al enemigo no era de las cosas favoritas de Zuko.

-¡Salta! –Gritó ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

Toph saltó hacia el ventanal del pasillo arrastrando a Zuko con ella, haciendo pedazos el inocente marco. Fue la mejor forma que encontró para sacarlo de ahí, estaba protegiendo al Señor del Fuego y quedarse en el pasillo siendo rodeados y contra la pared sería mortal. Soltó su mano y usó la técnica que había practicado variadas veces con Sokka, formó un tobogán de tierra justo debajo de ellos, por el que se deslizaron y llegaron hasta los jardines.

-¡Estás loca! –Reclamó Zuko al saberse vivo aún.

-"Gracias Toph, nos sacaste de ahí justo a tiempo, me salvaste la vida" –Dijo Toph poniendo la voz grave para emular a Zuko.

No hubo tiempo para seguir quejándose, los soldados llegaron junto a ellos de la misma forma y también los infiltrados, pero la historia era diferente ahora. Toph y Zuko lucharon codo a codo, no importaba cuán buenos fueran esos maestros fuego traidores, ellos juntos eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa, imparables, llenos de destreza y poder. Los redujeron en cosa de minutos. Los maestros metal de Toph y los guardias reales también cumplieron su parte eficientemente, todos los que no fueron reducidos escaparon del palacio. Encerraron a todos los que capturaron en la prisión de la capital de la Nación del Fuego, donde Toph los interrogó uno por uno, no podrían esconderle nada. La información que Toph obtuvo fue inquietante y necesitó corroborar un par de cosas, habló con un par de autoridades de la cárcel, con guardias reales y con sirvientes del palacio. Al momento de ir a visitar a Zuko en una de las oficinas del palacio que no habían sido afectadas por el incidente, ella estaba furiosa. No tenían que decirle al Señor del Fuego que estaba frente a su verdugo, lo sabía desde hace años, esa mujer iba a matarlo y quizás fuera su culpa, estaba seguro que Toph ya lo había averiguado todo, lo había descubierto y lo que es peor los había puesto en peligro a todos, a ella.

-Le dije a mi tío que no era una buena idea… -Suspiró bajando la mirada.

-Sabías que vendrían y no hiciste nada –Lo acusó ella con el rostro lleno de asco -¿Qué pasa contigo, Zuko? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estabas amenazado! ¡Amenazaron con venir a matarte y no me lo dijiste! ¿Por qué me llamaste, entonces? ¿Para ver si moríamos todos juntos en las manos de esos bastardos?

-Toph, yo…

-Quizás a ti no te importen tus guardias o tus sirvientes, pero a mí sí me importan mis chicos, yo los elegí, los entrené, les enseñé todo lo que saben y estoy a cargo de ellos. Los saqué de su verdadero trabajo para venir a cuidar tu maldito trasero ¡Y los pones en peligro como si no valieran nada!

-No, yo no quería…

-¡No querías qué! –Gritó Toph acercándose a él amenazadoramente -¿Qué te dejáramos solo porque iban a atacarte? ¿O no querías que estuviéramos listos para enfrentarlos y fuéramos una presa fácil? ¿Qué no querías, Zuko? ¿¡Qué!?

-¡No quería que te quedaras por eso! –Se defendió el maestro fuego entendiendo las consecuencias de su estupidez –Sabía que no querías estar aquí y pensé que si te decía que me habían amenazado a mí y al palacio te sentirías obligada a quedarte. Creí que Suki volvería luego y tú te irías tranquila…

-¿Tú ves a Suki por aquí, estúpido? –Le preguntó ella golpeándolo en el hombro, obligándolo a retroceder –Ella no está ¡Estoy yo! ¡Yo y mis hombres! Y nos pusiste en peligro a todos "porque pensé que Suki vendría salvarme" –Toph intentó burlarse de Zuko cambiando su tono de voz, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia al Señor del Fuego –Si uno solo de mis soldados hubiese salido herido por tu culpa, estarías muerto, Princesa ¿Entiendes?

-¡Deja de golpearme! Sé que fue un error, pero lo hice pensando en ti.

-Oh ¿Quieres que te lo agradezca? Muchas gracias por mentirme y quedarte sentado siendo una maldita carnada.

Luego de esas palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio. Zuko sumido en la culpa y anotando un nuevo gran error a su lista mental, Toph con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, intentando relajarse, respirando hondamente.

-No te entiendo, Zuko –Dijo por fin la maestra tierra más calmada –Dices que confías en mí, pero me mientes y me ocultas cosas. Sabes que pude arrestar a esos tipos hace mucho tiempo, pudimos seguirlos y encontrarlos ¡Es lo que mis chicos saben hacer!

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé. No quería seguir molestándote, no quería que vinieras aquí para hacerme un favor después de todo lo que yo te hice. No quería que estuvieras obligada a quedarte… Lo siento –La miró a los ojos, aunque no sirviera de nada ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? El Señor del Fuego debe velar por la seguridad de su gente y él los había puesto en peligro deliberadamente. Quizás debía dejar que Toph lo golpeara todo lo que quisiera como castigo.

La Jefa de Policía suspiró ¿Qué importaba? Ya todo había pasado, tenían que preocuparse del futuro, tomar las riendas del asunto y terminarlo de una vez.

-Está bien–Suspiró.

-De verdad lo siento, Toph, siempre lo arruino, debería…

-Deja de llorar, Princesa, ya no vas a mentirme nunca más ¿verdad? –Él asintió –Entonces vas a ponerme a cargo y harás todo lo que te diga. Terminaremos con esto a mí manera.

Las cosas cambiaron bajo el mando de Toph, Zuko la puso a cargo de toda la seguridad del palacio y los soldados reales aprendieron a no cuestionar su autoridad por los consejos de los maestros metal. Formó grupos de guardias y los dispuso por todo el palacio, aseguró las entradas y las torres más altas, se registró a cada persona que entraba al palacio y ella misma escoltaba al Señor del Fuego a todas partes. Pero lo más importante era su plan secreto, hicieron falta un par de semanas para que funcionara, pero en cuanto lo hizo llamó a Zuko y le dijo que tenían algo que hacer. Junto con guardias reales y maestros metal, partieron al anochecer en completo silencio, ella sabía muy bien que había enemigos espiándolos a toda hora, pero eso también lo tenía calculado. Como era de noche, ninguno pudo distinguir dónde se encontraban y Toph no les daba ninguna pista. Bajaron de sus animales y ella, con tierra control, abrió un agujero en el suelo. Toph había aprendido mucho en Yu Dao sobre criminales y cómo trazar planes para cazarlos, por eso confabuló con un selecto grupo de sus soldados y en secreto encontraron la forma de infiltrar a uno de ellos en las filas enemigas. Ahora sólo queda sorprenderlos en su guarida.

La emboscada fue un éxito, justo como ella y sus maestros metal calcularon, arrestaron a los líderes de esa extraña secta de traidores tomándolos por sorpresa y el resto del grupo de rebeldes quedó tan asustado que nunca pensarían en atacar al Señor del Fuego otra vez. Llevaron a los prisioneros al lugar más seguro de la nación y respiraron tranquilos por fin luego de tanta persecución.

En el palacio, por la noche, mientras brindaban en celebración de la victoria, Zuko le preguntó cómo los había encontrado y ella le contó que infiltró a uno de sus soldados, no les fue difícil aceptarlo en las filas enemigas cuando supieron que tenía información de primera al ser un guardia del palacio real harto de la tiranía y los caprichos ridículos del Señor del Fuego.

-No puedo creer que los encontraras en tan poco tiempo. Pudimos haberlo hecho desde un principio si te no te lo hubiese ocultado.

-Te lo dije, es lo que saben hacer mis chicos.

-Gracias, Toph –Sonrió Zuko agradecido por la inmensa ayuda que siempre recibía de ella –Eres una gran jefa de policía.

Toph no esperaba algo tan sincero y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era todo tan inestable con Zuko, cuando creía tener respuestas o soluciones él lo destruía todo y cambiaba las piezas del juego por completo. Y el resultado era siempre el mismo, arrastrados, consumidos ¿No había forma de escapar? ¿Sería siempre así? ¿No se habían vuelto más fuertes con el tiempo?

El Señor del Fuego se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, sorprendiendo a la maestra tierra. Su tacto le quemó tal y como solía hacerlo en los días en los que no se escondían nada, sino que eran ellos los que debían escapar juntos del resto. Ella levantó su rostro hacia él con una expresión indecisa ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que su resistencia hacia Zuko se había ido quebrando poco a poco, si él decía las palabras correctas volverían a caer en la vergüenza, tendrían otra vez la facultad para arrancarse el corazón y sentir asco de sí mismos. Pero eso ya no iba a depender de él, estaba cansada de ese juego insano de ignorar los gritos de su interior, estaba harta de tener que recordarse siempre que había sido relegada por otra mujer, que no la habían escogido a ella. Eso ya no importaba más, porque ahora sería ella quien dominara todo, ella elegía y abandonaba, ella diría cuándo y cómo, ella tomaría todo lo que le pertenecía desde hace tres años y nadie se interpondría entre ella y las cosas que logró conquistar. Su mano libre encontró el cuello de Zuko y lo empujó hasta que pudo alcanzar sus labios, poniéndose de puntillas. Lo besó bruscamente, vengándose, reclamándolo como suyo desde ese momento y hasta que se aburriera de sus cálidos brazos. Zuko no necesitaba preguntar si se había vuelto loca, luego preguntaría los términos de ese nuevo trato entre ellos, ahora sólo tenía algo que decir.

-En mi habitación.

Ninguno de los dos supo nunca si algún sirviente o soldado los vio caminar hasta la habitación del Señor del Fuego mientras se besaban apasionadamente, intentando abrirse camino por los pasillos sin dejar escapar los labios del otro. Al llegar cerraron la puerta y lanzaron al suelo toda su ropa, Toph empujó a Zuko sobre la cama y amenazándolo con su dedo se dispuso a exigir un par de cosas antes de continuar.

-Dime a quién…

-Te elijo a ti, Toph, siempre lo hice –Se apresuró Zuko para interrumpirla, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que decir, sabía muy bien todo lo que había hecho mal en el pasado.

Toph sonrió, era un comienzo. El maestro fuego giró para dejar a Toph bajo él y besó su cuello mientras sus manos reclamaban el cuerpo de Toph como propiedad real, cada cicatriz, cada centímetro de piel sería suyo y lucharía por él, no sería cobarde nunca más, no volvería a alejarse de él, no se quedaría solo de nuevo. Entonces Toph lo recordó, una vieja promesa que se había roto y debía ser establecida de nuevo.

-Eres mío, Zuko –Susurró en el oído del Señor del Fuego, quién no pudo evitar recordar haber oído esas mismas palabras en una situación similar y sonrió.

-Sí, lo soy.

Entonces, sin poder reprimir su sonrisa, el Señor del Fuego besó la clavícula de Toph y comenzó a bajar lentamente, saboreando su cuerpo, deleitándose después de la larga espera. Esa noche él planeaba dedicarse cien por ciento a ella, a complacerla y agradecerle, a pedir perdón con su lengua, sus dedos, con todo su cuerpo por sus malas decisiones, por su comportamiento estúpido, ahora todo eso se convertirían en placer para ella e intentaría de ese modo devolverle al menos una parte de todos los beneficios que él había obtenido al tenerla cerca.

Esa noche ambos olvidaron que eran un secreto lleno de angustia y descaro, no les importó hacer todo el ruido que necesitaran hacer, volvían a encontrarse con todos sus sentidos, con toda su maldad y egoísmo y no había lugar para reparos ni consecuencias. Ahí estaba encendiéndose de nuevo la vieja llama que los consumía a ambos, que los destrozaba y los mantenía con vida.

Desde ese momento los papeles se invirtieron, era Toph quien dejaba su habitación en mitad de la noche para escabullirse hasta los brazos de Zuko, quien aprendió rápidamente a no dejar la puerta cerrada, pues ella sólo arrancaba la cerradura de metal y no se hacía más problemas. Para los maestros metal era difícil no advertir el cambio de humor que la Jefa de Policía presentó esos días, seguía siendo tan estricta y gritona como siempre, pero sonreía más y hacía ingeniosas bromas en lugar de los ácidos comentarios que se había acostumbrado a repartir. Continuó siendo la escolta personal del Señor del Fuego, pero las medidas de seguridad del palacio bajaron, se dejó de registrar a todo aquel que salía y entraba y los guardias tenían tiempo libre de vez en cuando. Los consejeros del Señor del Fuego presenciaron la resurrección de su soberano ¿Había acaso vuelto a sonreír? Los jardines estaban vivos por primera vez en mucho tiempo y ya no se encerraba en la biblioteca, al menos no solo. Era común verlos alimentar a los pato tortugas y entrenando juntos al aire libre.

Pero nada tan bueno puede durar demasiado tiempo. No tardó en llegar hasta el palacio un halcón enviado desde el Reino Tierra con noticias del retorno de las guerreras Kyoshi. El tiempo de los maestros metal en la Nación del Fuego se terminaba. Los oficiales de policía recibieron alegres la noticia, estaban cansados de vigilar el palacio, querían retornar a sus antiguas labores lo antes posible. Sin embargo, para Zuko la noticia no fue tan buena, cuando terminó de leerla en voz alta frente a Toph su rostro se descompuso.

-Ya se estaban tardando ¿no crees? –Comentó Toph sentándose sobre el escritorio de madera detrás del cual Zuko se encontraba sentado.

-¿No entiendes lo que significa? –Le preguntó él preocupado.

-Que el palacio quedará limpio de maestros metal –Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos con expresión aburrida.

-¡Y tú te irás con ellos! –Se exaltó Zuko sin entender por qué ella no estaba triste o preocupada ¿No les afectaría eso? Si ella se iba de nuevo ¿pasaría lo mismo que la primera vez? ¿Dejarían de saber el uno del otro, se volvería a quedar totalmente solo? ¿Cómo podría perderla otra vez?

-Claro que sí, soy la primera maestra metal ¿recuerdas? –Toph no entendía por qué resaltaba una obviedad tan grande, por supuesto que se iría, no iba a quedarse ahí para ser un guardaespaldas toda la vida.

-Vas a dejarme otra vez –La acusó Zuko comenzando a sentirse traicionado y arrugó la maldita carta para arrojarla al suelo.

-Oye, Chispita, la primera vez fue tu culpa.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hice ahora?

-¡Nada! Sólo tengo que irme, sabías que me iría, vine a reemplazar a las guerreras Kyoshi y ya van a volver ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Que te quedes –Zuko lo veía bastante claro, se puso de pie para hablarle a la cara –Pensé que te quedarías después de… bueno, después de todo.

Toph se quedó en silencio un momento y luego comenzó a reírse de él.

-¿Estás riéndote? –Le preguntó el Señor del Fuego sin poder creerlo.

-¿Quieres que me quede por ti? Sabes que no voy a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que estábamos juntos, yo… ¿No estamos saliendo? –Zuko comenzaba a confundirse, a sentirse avergonzado y a dudar de muchas cosas ¿Había estado Toph jugando con él?

-Supongo –Dijo ella alzando sus hombros.

-¿Supones? Entonces qué ¿sólo te irás y ya? ¿Volvemos a lo de antes?

Toph necesitó un momento para entender que los dos habían estado pensando en cosas diferentes, ella estaba tan convencida de tener las riendas del asunto que había olvidado comentarle a Zuko sus intenciones y él se había tomado la libertad de sacar sus propias conclusiones sin preguntarle. Al final se parecían bastante, siempre estaban luchando por el poder y se adueñaban de cada pequeña victoria.

-Nunca fue mi intención quedarme, Zuko –Le explicó Toph un poco más seria –Y sé que no te atreverás a dejarme igual que antes.

-No entiendo –Confesó Zuko mirándola fijamente. En realidad había sido una gran estupidez de su parte creer que ella se quedaría, hace tres años había pensado lo mismo, que se quedaría a su lado para acompañarlo, pero ella siempre tenía otras intenciones en la mente, otros planes más importantes que él, incluso si lo daba todo para satisfacerla.

Toph suspiró y para sorpresa de Zuko se sonrojó.

-Voy a irme pero… no voy a dejarte –Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para decir esas palabras. De pronto, aún con las mejillas encendidas se volteó hacia Zuko y lo apuntó con un dedo muy amenazador -¡Ni se te ocurra salir con alguien más mientras no estoy o te mataré!

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el maestro fuego totalmente desorientado.

-¡Y vas a enviarme halcones! Y cuando te invite irás a Yu Dao, quizás así conozcas un poco la ciudad que se supone diriges, ya que no sabes nada de ella hace tres años, qué negligente eres.

Zuko sólo la observaba atónito intentando comprender el significado de esas palabras.

-¿Estás diciendo…? –Balbuceó y Toph perdió la paciencia.

-¡Te estoy preguntando si quieres seguir con esto! No voy a quedarme en la Nación del Fuego, tengo cosas que hacer, pero quizás podamos… -Fue incapaz de continuar pues El Señor del Fuego por fin había comprendido y dio un paso largo para besar a Toph de manera sorpresiva.

-Te enviaré tantas cartas que las usarás para prender el fuego –Le prometió luego de separarse unos centímetros de ella y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Toph esperó la llegada de las guerreras Kyoshi para poder saludar a Suki y disculparse con Ty Lee, después de todo había ignorado las innumerables cartas que ella le había enviado durante años. Le prometió enviarle un par de pergaminos pronto con reveladoras noticias, y en efecto Ty Lee fue la única de sus amigos que supo algo acerca de ellos dos, después de todo los había ayudado bastante. Los maestros metal en su totalidad regresaron a su ciudad y retomaron sus labores justo donde las habían dejado. La Jefa de Policía procuró retomar sus obligaciones al tiempo que intentaba contactar de nuevo a sus amigos, había perdido muchos años y ahora debía recuperarlos. Pasaron varios meses y varias reuniones del equipo avatar en las que se reencontraron y nadie nunca se enteró de lo que escondían Toph y Zuko, ya no tenían por qué esconderse, no estaban traicionando a nadie más que a sí mismos, para Toph seguía siendo una vergüenza haber perdonado a Zuko, y para él era inaceptable reconocer que había engañado a Mai tan horriblemente, pero era imposible que dejaran de verse a escondidas, que volvieran siempre a buscarse, porque se necesitaban de una manera desesperada y no era fácil de ignorar. Aunque no era una relación realmente seria, ambos sabían que no podrían atreverse a engañar al otro, no cabían más personas en ese intercambio de culpa y placer, no podían ponerle atención a nadie más, acababan con toda la energía del otro y sus apetitos se calmaban completamente cada vez que se volvían a encontrar. Ya no iban a escapar, decidieron sucumbir de una vez por todas a la perdición de equivocarse tan deliciosamente por el tiempo que durara, sin importar el precio, el daño o la veracidad de sus sentimientos. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, lo comprendían y estaban bien con eso.

Fue así que siempre que podían acordaban una fecha para reunirse solos ya fuera en la Nación del Fuego o el Reino Tierra, incluso en ocasiones iban juntos a visitar a Iroh en su tienda de té y él los recibía siempre feliz de volver a verlos. Su entrañable complicidad no hizo más que crecer, mantenerlo en secreto avivaba el morbo de lo que hacían, les encantaba lo que tenían, sus propias vidas independientes y al mismo tiempo alguien que siempre estaría ahí para ellos y que nunca se negaría a nada. Fue por eso que Zuko no pudo negarse a dedicarle un concierto privado de cuerno Tsungi, tocó para ella las canciones que su tío le enseñó con tanto esmero y dedicación mientras ella cubría su delgado cuerpo con una sábana que momentos antes habían arrojado lejos para que no les molestara. Lo escuchó en completo silencio sintiendo una gran admiración por Zuko, ella no solía disfrutar mucho de la música, pero desde esa noche de verano en la Nación del Fuego supo que su instrumento favorito siempre sería el anticuado cuerno Tsungi, aunque nunca se lo fuera a confesar a nadie.

Volvieron ambos a consumirse y arder, a destrozarse y a disfrutar de la maravilla que es destruir a alguien y ser destruido.


End file.
